Masterforce: Animated
by Gage39
Summary: After an incident with a Space Bridge Bumblebee, Sari and the Jet twins find themselves thrown into a parallel world. The Decepticons pretty much run Detroit while the Jet twins turned into Pretenders and Bumblebee is a godmaster. They are also human.
1. Where Are We?

Masterforce: Animated

Chapter 1: Where Are We?

It was official; the Jet twins were a few bolts short of a processor. Apparently so was she for agreeing to this. When they had offered to give her and Bumblebee a tour of the Elite Guards ship she thought that it would be fun to see the inside of the ship without bots thinking that she was going to contaminate them. She had, however, forgotten that she would be on alone on a ship with the Jet twins and Bumblebee for however long Optimus Prime and Sentinel Prime would be talking or rather arguing. The Autobots couldn't keep their servos off anything; constantly touching buttons or telling what everything did so fast that she couldn't keep up. She was, therefore, relieved when they finally arrived at the Space Bridge room which meant they were only a few minutes left of this tour.

"So you really keep a Space Bridge in here?" she asked.

"Yes we really be," Jetfire said.

"Yeah," Jetstorm said happily.

The door slid open and they entered the room. Sari's optics widened when she saw a Space Bridge sitting in the middle of the room while consoles lined the walls. "Wow," she said. "It must be pretty cool to be able to go anywhere you want whenever you want to."

"Except here," Bumblebee added. "Because we don't have a Space Bridge on Earth anymore after Omega Supreme blew it up."

"He was just trying to help," Sari reminded him. "Besides he took most of the Decepticons with him."

"Most of them."

"Brother, don't be touching that!" Jetfire cried in alarm as Jetstorm leaned against a console. Hurriedly the blue twin moved away from it but the damage had already been done. A swirling vortex appeared in the middle of the Space Bridge and Sari felt herself being dragged towards it.

"What did you idiots do?" she shrieked.

"He be the idiot," Jetfire pointed at his brother as he too was being pulled in.

"I don't care who did it!" Bumblebee yelled. "I just want someone to turn this thing off!"

"I can't," Jetstorm wailed. "That button's broke."

"If we survive this I'm gonna kill you both," Sari warned as everything went black.

* * *

><p>When Sari woke up she could feel something underneath her back. Sitting up she blinked and looked around in confusion. The last thing she remembered was being in the Space Bridge room on the ship and being pulled into it. The most logical conclusion she could come to was that they had been transported somewhere but where? As far as she knew Earth was the only planet with organic life on it, at least it was according to the Transformers. So why then was she sitting in a grassy area with three teenage boys lying near her. Wait a second; this place looked an awful lot like the area outside of Detroit where she and her father used to go on picnics. Deciding to ask one of the boys if they knew where she was she cautiously approached them and shook the one closest to her with yellow pants and shirt with black stripes.<p>

"Aah!" he shrieked as he sat straight up, forcing Sari to jump back so he wouldn't hit her. "Oh my aching processor," he moaned, tenderly cradling his head in his hands.

Sari's optics went wide when she realized that that voice sounded awfully familiar… "Bumblebee?" she whispered in shock.

"Sari?" Bumblebee turned to look at her, allowing her to see his baby blue eyes. "Where are we?" he asked. He caught sight of his hands then and shrieked. "Oh no! We're back in Soundwave's Virtual Reality world again! I don't wanna be human!" he sobbed.

"Knock it off," Sari snapped and slapped his cheek. "I can't figure anything out if you keep crying."

"I'm not crying," he protested. "My eyes are merely leaking like yours used to do."

It was about then that the other two teenage boys groaned and sat up. "My processor be aching," the boy who was wearing blue pants and t-shirt with a blue-and-orange striped baseball cap said.

"Mine be aching too," the other one, who was wearing the orange-and-blue version of the other's outfit, agreed.

"Twins?" Bumblebee asked hesitantly.

"Hi there," they waved then happened to glance at each other. Their blue eyes went wide and they reached out, tapping each other's chest with their fingers. "You be different, brother," Jetstorm said finally.

"You be different too," Jetfire told him.

"This is all your fault," Bumblebee said. "If Jetstorm hadn't been playing with that console then we wouldn't be human."

"It not be my fault," Jetstorm protested.

"No it not be," Jetfire frowned. "You be responsible."

"Me?" Bumblebee said. "And just how is it my fault? You bots were the ones who took us on a tour of the ship."

"Then next time we not be doing it again," Jetfire declared.

"Um, guys, I really hate to break up this argument but why don't we go to town and see if we can find my father and the others?" Sari suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Bumblebee said at last, after exchanging glances with the twins who nodded.

Sari sighed in relief when the arguing stopped. However, it was picked back up just a few minutes after they had started walking. She had just resolved to kill the three of them when suddenly she saw a strange sight up ahead. There was Prime (nothing strange there), Prowl (also not strange) and two Decepticons that she hadn't seen before flying overhead. She probably wouldn't have thought anything of it except for the fact that Prime seemed…different somehow. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was off. His fighting style was different than it usually was as he grabbed the wing of the blue plane causing it to yelp. Prime normally didn't do anything like that so Sari was slightly surprised. Her attention was diverted back to the Decepticons when they yelled "Wing cross!" and combined into one big plane while Prime suddenly yelled, "Super Ginrai!" A nearby trailer (the kind that were pulled by 18-wheelers) attached itself to Prime who suddenly got a whole lot taller. Sari's mouth fell open and she stared. Okay, apparently Prime had gotten a few upgrades since the last she had seen him which had been one hour earlier. Somehow she doubted that Transformers could be upgraded that fast. After several minutes of Prowl throwing shurikens and Prime firing at them the two Decepticons flew away.

Sari transformed into her…battle mode and approached Prime. "What happened to you?" she asked.

Looking slight confused he turned to Prowl and asked, "Do you know her?"

Prowl shook his head. "Have we met before?" he asked Sari.

She eyed her eyes. "Of course we met before. Prime, stop playing jokes. You're not that good at them."

"My name," Prime said, suddenly transforming into an 18-wheeler with a trailer "is not Prime." The cab door opened and a Japanese man with black hair, cream jacket and brown pants stepped out. "It's Ginrai," the human said.

The twins, Bumblebee, and Sari all gaped at Prime then gasped audibly when Prowl turned into a human as well. He, however, was dressed as a police officer wearing a motorcycle helmet.

"What's going on, Prowl?" Bumblebee asked after he finally found his voice again.

"Have we met before?" Prowl asked.

Praying for a distraction Sari was grateful when three more unfamiliar Autobots showed up. One was white with pink legs and helm. The second was white with blue chassis, arms, and helm. The last one looked just like the blue one except he was red and white. "Can we help?" the red one asked eagerly.

"Sorry but it's already been taken care of," Ginrai replied.

"We missed all of the action again," the blue one moaned then suddenly transformed into a strange looking police car. The door opened and a human boy in jeans and a white t-shirt stepped out. His black hair was wavy and looked as if it could use a good brushing.

The pink robot turned into a white rescue chopper with a blond-haired girl in a school uniform standing next to it. Sari was not particular surprised when the red one turned out to be a fire truck driven by a boy with blue hair and dressed in what looked like a bed sheet.

"Can humans be changed into Transformers?" Jetfire asked. "Because I always be thinking that they could be not."

Sari answered and said, "They don't. Or at least I didn't think so."

"Look," Ginrai said. "You want answers and we want answers so why don't you back with us to our base? There we can tell you whatever you want to know."

Prowl looked alarmed and said, "I don't think that's such a good idea, Commander. For all we know they could be Decepticon spies."

"I resent that!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Shut up," Sari told him then turned to the human that seemed to be in charge. "We'll go with you," she said.

Ginrai nodded. "You four can ride with me," he opened the door to his truck.

They climbed in and sat in the seats; the twins gingerly poking the upholstery as they had never been inside a vehicle before that wasn't a ship. "What this stuff be?" Jetstorm asked.

"That's called upholstery," Sari informed him. "Humans are much more fragile than you Transformers and need it to protect them."

"Plus it makes sitting down more comfortable," Bumblebee explained.

"Oh," Jetstorm nodded then proceeded to spend the rest of the ride asking questions about everything in the truck much to Sari and Ginrai's annoyance.

They pulled up in front of the base and stopped. Sari smiled and said, "At least some things never change," as the garage door opened up. They drove inside and Sari was fixing to jump out of the truck when she realized that the place was empty. There was absolutely nothing in the warehouse except for some broken factory equipment and empty barrels. Absolutely nothing that proved several alien robots lived there was visible. Ginrai pressed something on the side of one of his gold bracelets that he was wearing and a hole appeared in the floor, revealing a ramp. The truck went down the ramp smoothly with the other three vehicles following as Prowl had decided to ride with the little girl, calling her Minerva.

"Wow," was all Sari could think to say when she saw what was at the bottom of the ramp. It was a humongous room with consoles and panels all over the place, reminding her of the Space Bridge room that she had seen before their arrival.

A man stepped forward, his cream-colored suit and neatly done black hair looking slightly out of place among all of the machines. "Ginrai," he said as they all climbed out of the vehicles. "Who," he gestured to Sari, Bumblebee and the twins, "are they and why did you bring them back with you?"

"It's a very long story," Ginrai admitted as he scratched the back of his neck.

"But knowing the commander I'm sure it's an interesting one," a teenage boy with red hair added as he and another man joined the first.

"I'm sure it is," the first man said. "And I'm sure that he won't mind telling it us will you, Ginrai?"

"No not at all," he said then turned to their guests. "This is Hawk," he pointed to the first man, "and that's Lightfoot," the teenager waved, "and the very ugly man at the end is Road King."

"Ugly?" Road King hollered. "I'll have you know that I won the Grand Prix without so much as breaking a sweat; which is more than I can say for you, Mr. Truck Driver."

"Hey I might be just a truck driver but you would never have won the Grand Prix if that old man hadn't given you your car," Ginrai said.

It appeared that the two men would have started hitting each other had not Hawk stepped in. "You two can finish this argument later," he said. "But right now we have more important issues to deal with." He inclined his head towards Sari and said, "Perhaps you would care to fill us in on how you got here."

"I'd love to tell you," she glared at the twins who cowered and hid behind Bumblebee. "They were showing me and Bumblebee around their ship. We went to the Space Bridge room and that idiot," she pointed at Jetstorm, "accidentally activated it. The next thing I remember was walking up outside of town. They were lying next to me and they were human."

"Why does their being human surprise you?" Hawk asked.

"Because the last time I saw them, they were alien robots."

"We are alien robots as well," Hawk told her. "But we disguise ourselves as humans."

"They can't," she said. "I've known them for a while now and I'm sure that they would've told me if they could turn into humans before now."

"We would have," Bumblebee said. "How do you turn human?" he asked interestedly.

"I will show them," Prowl moved next to Hawk and the two men crossed their wrists then yelled, "Suit on!" Suits of Cybertonian armor appeared on them then they yelled, "Pretender!" turning into robots.

"That's cool," Bumblebee said; his eyes still wide from shock. "Really cool."

"Now," Sari stepped forward. "I told you everything that I know so it's your turn to tell us."

Hawk looked slightly hesitant as he turned back into a human. He frowned then said, "My guess? When your Space Bridge was activated it threw you into a parallel world which is here. As to why your friends changed I'm not entirely certain."

"Cool," Ginrai said. "It's just like a science fiction show."

"Ignore him," Prowl said. "He's not a real Pretender."

"What be a Pretender?" Jetfire asked.

It was then that Hawk decided he would take over the explanations and said, "We come from a planet called Seibertron. We Autobots left one day to chase after some Decepticons. We chased them all over the place until we finally came to this galaxy. We had almost caught them and were engaged in battle one day which seriously damaged our ships. We were forced to make an emergency landing here as were they. We managed to defeat them and sealed them away in the far corners of the Earth. We were unable to return to Seibertron so we took the form of humans and lived among them for millions of years peacefully," Hawk explained.

Bumblebee pointed at Ginrai and the kids and asked, "Are they Pretenders as well?"

Hawk shook his head. "No," he said. "You see some new Decepticons arrived on Earth and set free the ones we had trapped. They somehow figured out how to transform humans into robots by the gold bracelets that they wear and Transectors which are vehicles made out of an unusual kind of rock that even we can't identify. There are two kinds of bracelets; one set which allows a human to turn into a Headmaster Junior which is what Shuta, Cab, and Minerva are," he pointed to the three kids who grinned. "They have a limited amount of power and are an Autobot Rescue Team. The Godmasters, like Ginrai and Lightfoot, have much more strength and firepower than the Headmaster Juniors. They are much more difficult to beat and have an almost unlimited source of power. Ginrai, however, has twice the amount of strength and power than a regular Godmaster so we call him Super Ginrai."

"Yeah," Ginrai said. "I'm way cooler than the rest of these idiots."

"No you're not," Road King said.

Hawk ignored them and said, "The two Decepticons that you saw Ginrai and Prowl fighting with earlier are Hydra and Buster. They are also Godmasters but joined the Decepticons instead. They seem to think that since there's two of them instead of one that they can beat Super Ginrai. So far they haven't succeeded."

"I think they were sent out to lure us away from that shipment for Sumdac Systems," Prowl said suddenly.

"You're probably right," Hawk agreed.

"What do you mean about my father's company?" Sari demanded, crossing her arms and glaring at Prowl.

"You're Powell's daughter?" Ginrai exclaimed.

"Powell?" she repeated. "Of course not! I'm Sari Sumdac! My father is Isaac Sumdac and he created Sumdac Systems."

"Well," Hawk said after looking at Ginrai, "Powell runs Sumdac Systems now which is part of Isis Corp. which is owned by the Decepticons."

"What?" Sari, Bumblebee, and the twins all exclaimed at the same time.

"I think," Sari said as she backed up, "that I need some air." With that she turned and fled the room, leaving behind some very worried looking people.

"Maybe I should go to talk to her," Minerva said.

"I'll do it," Bumblebee said.

"Do the two of you mind staying here?" Hawk asked the twins. "There are some questions that we need to ask you."

"We be no minding," Jetfire answered after a quick conference with his twin.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee found Sari sitting outside in front of the garage, head propped on her hands. She turned when she heard him coming and smiled slightly when she saw him. "Hey, Bumblebee."<p>

"Hey," Bumblebee sat down next to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Sari admitted. "I mean, no one knows where my dad is, Powell is running his company now and working for the Decepticons, you guys are human now…all I want to do is go home but I don't know if we can." Something occurred to her and she asked, "Where are the twins anyway?"

"Hawk is talking to them. I think he's trying to figure out a way for us to go back home."

"He seems kind of nice."

Bumblebee suddenly grabbed his stomach and, sounding panicked, said, "My stomach feels funny."

"You're probably hungry," Sari giggled. "Let's go see if we can find the Burger Bot and get something to eat," she suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Bumblebee stood up and followed her down the street.

At Burger Bot they both got milkshakes, burgers, and fries which Bumblebee remembered that he had liked while they were trapped in Soundwave's Virtual Reality world. Being Bumblebee he thought that he could walk and eat at the same time without spilling anything. And being Bumblebee he was wrong. It was also his luck that he spilled his food and drink on a teenage boy with dark blue hair. While Bumblebee was trying to apologize the teenager stood up as did his two friends; a tall man with orange hair and a kid with black hair. He then noticed that all three of them wore bracelets like the Autobots did and he was about to introduce himself as a fellow Autobot when the teenager grabbed the front of his yellow t-shirt.

"You spilled your food and drink on me," he growled. "Nobody spills anything on Wilder and gets away with it!"

"Yeah!" the kid with him chimed. "Especially not when he's with Cancer and Bullhorn! You're gonna pay, kid."

"I'm sorry," Bumblebee stammered, backing up and wishing that Sari would hurry up and get back from the bathroom.

"Sorry isn't enough," Wilder growled and drew his fist back.

When Sari came out of the bathroom she was rather surprised when Bumblebee came flying through the air and landed at her feet. "Bumblebee," she exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

Before he could answer a tough voice rang out, "Hey I'm gonna make sure you never spill anything again!"

Sari groaned. "Bumblebee, couldn't you go one hour without annoying somebody? Or is that too much to ask?"

"It's too much to ask," Bumblebee said as he struggled back to his feet.

"Come on," she sighed and grabbed his hand. "I'm going to teach what to do when you meet a bully."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Run!" she said and began to do so. The two of them ran past the startled bullies who chased after them for a few blocks then finally gave up.

"Whew. That was close," Bumblebee sighed as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm never going anywhere with you again," Sari said.

"Hey," Bumblebee asked. "Where are those guys going?" he pointed to several bulldozer bots which were heading down the street.

"Let's follow them and find out," she suggested. They hurriedly went after the bulldozers and found themselves on a street where several old houses were. In front of one of the houses were several people shouting and holding signs. "What's going on?" she asked one of the protesters.

"All these buildings are being torn down to make room for a golf course," he told her.

"That's terrible," Bumblebee declared. "Who would do such a thing?" He leaned over and whispered in Sari's ear, "What's a golf course?"

She ignored him and focused on the protestor who answered and said, "Sumdac Systems is responsible."

Sari's shoulders slumped and she sniffled. Rage suddenly took over her anger and she grabbed a sign that was lying on the ground and shouted, "Down with Powell! Down with Powell!"

* * *

><p>Not far away Wilder, Cancer, and Bullhorn were watching the protestors and sniggering at the people. "Look at them," Cancer sneered. "Those pathetic humans really think they have a chance against the mighty power of the Decepticons."<p>

Wilder laughed then stiffened when he caught sight of Sari and Bumblebee. "Bullhorn," he said urgently. "Call Powell and tell him that we have a problem."

"What?" Powell shrieked into the phone. "Sari Sumdac is here?" he slammed the phone down and looked worried. Then he picked the phone back up and dialed. He waited until the other end had been picked up then he said, "Sari Sumdac is protesting your golf course, sir."

"What?" Lord Giga roared then sighed heavily. "The Decepticon Pretenders will be there shortly to scare them off," he said then hung up.

* * *

><p>The protest was coming along nicely until three monsters appeared. One looked like a giant rat with wings, the blue one looked like a fish and the third reminded Sari of a cow that walked upright. Upon seeing them the humans shrieked and ran off, tripping over each other in their haste to get away. She saw the three boys from the Burger Bot watching the scene, laughing their heads off.<p>

"That's it," Bumblebee declared. "I'm gonna…"

Sari grabbed his arm and said, "You're gonna do what? Might I remind you that you almost got killed by three kids? What do you think those monsters are going to do to you?"

"You're right," Bumblebee admitted, hanging his head in defeat.

As the three monsters approached them Sari swallowed nervously and clutched Bumblebee's arm tighter but she doubted that he minded seeing as he was clutching her arm as well. The rat one lowered its head to bite her and she tensed, waiting but when nothing happened she looked up to see Prowl, Lightfoot, and some guy with glasses standing there.

"How nice of you Autobots to join us," the rat sneered.

"Always a pleasure to stop you, Blood," Prowl said.

"Hello, Lander," the fish said. "How's your vision?" then he laughed uproariously as if he had just said something funny.

"Its fine," Lander said then transformed into a robot. He ran towards the fish and launched himself just as it turned into a robot as well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the base, poor Hawk was staring open-mouthed at a computer which was giving him data.<p>

"What be wrong?" Jetfire asked.

"Well," Hawk said slowly. "According to this the two of you are Pretenders."

"What?" Jetstorm turned to his brother. "I thought we be Autobots."

"I be thinking that too," Jetfire replied.

"I just don't believe it," Hawk muttered as he prepared to run the tests again.

* * *

><p>Ginrai walked through the underground base whistling. Remembering that he had left something in the glove compartment he climbed in his truck and opened the glove compartment only to stare at what was inside. Cautiously he reached in and pulled out two sets of braces. "What does this mean?" he wondered then shrugged. "Better take this to Hawk," he muttered then climbed out of the truck and headed back towards the main control room.<p>

A/N: 3 reviews please.

A/N/N: I know that there are not that many people who are interested or aware of Transformers: Masterforce. I did my absolute best to explain Masterforce in the above paragraphs but if there are some things that you still do not understand please message either me or 'brave kid' (who I'm co-writing this story with) and we will answer you to the best of our ability. I recommend, however, that you watch Masterforce which can be found on YouTube and has English subtitles. Thank you and I hope that you enjoy this story.

A/N/N/N: This story might not get updated quite as often as my other stories but I will do my best to give you a new chapter every day.


	2. Unbelievable: Bumblebee A Godmaster?

Masterforce: Animated

Chapter 2: Unbelievable: Bumblebee A Godmaster?

After their little incident with the Decepticon Pretenders Lander had thought it best that they return to the base. Once there he, Prowl, Lightfoot, Road King and Sari set to work on trying to find a way for their visitors to return home. Since the Jet twins appeared to be Pretenders as well Hawk had taken them and Bumblebee to the exercise room where he began teaching them how to transform. "You cross your wrists," he explained and waited until they had done so before continuing. "Then yell 'suit on'! Once that step is completed and the armor is on then yell 'Pretender'!"

"Look, brother," Jetstorm said happily after he had successfully followed all of Hawk's instructions. His armor was bright blue with orange legs. The helm looked much like his old one had; two little sensory horns sticking up from the top while the rest of it was slightly curved, not as much as Bumblebee's had been but not as square as Hawk's either.

"I be seeing, brother," Jetfire replied as he turned into the orange and blue version of his brother then turned to Hawk. "How we be transforming?"

"You yell 'transform'!" Hawk informed him.

"Oh that be making sense," Jetstorm smiled.

"Hey," Jetfire said, just now noticing Bumblebee's predicament, "you not be turning."

"I don't know why," Bumblebee frowned. "I did all of the same things that you guys did."

"Maybe you weren't turned into a Pretender," Hawk suggested.

"I guess," Bumblebee's shoulders slumped. "I'm gonna go find Sari," he said then left.

Hawk frowned as he watched the teenager walk away then turned his attention back to the twins. "To turn back into a human…"

With nothing to do Bumblebee wandered aimlessly down the hall, not looking at anything in particular until he ran into something. He looked up and saw Ginrai standing there. "Sorry," Bumblebee said. "I didn't see you."

"I could see that," Ginrai's eyes twinkled. "Are you enjoying our world so far?"

Bumblebee thought back to the earlier events of the day and shook his head. "Not really. I seem to have made an enemy already and he's bigger than me. At least he is now," he added. "If we were back home then he would still be shorter than me. Not by much though."

Ginrai laughed heartily and clapped Bumblebee on the shoulder. "You'll get used to it," he assured the teenager.

"I hope not," Bumblebee grumbled.

"You will," Ginrai said. "I gotta go but I think your friend is down that way," he pointed to the way he had just come from.

"Okay, thanks," Bumblebee took off.

"Nice kid," Ginrai said. "Now to figure out why I have two more sets of master braces…" he resumed walking down the hall. "Maybe Hawk will know something," he thought and set off looking for the Pretender.

* * *

><p>On the other side of Detroit three monsters were stomping through the city, wreaking havoc as they went. These three looked infinitely different than the ones that had disrupted the protest earlier. For one these didn't really look that much look animals although one had horns and walked on all fours much like a bull while another looked sort of like a pink and blue dragon. The third one looked suspiciously like a giant gray and pink rat with wings. Laughing and exchanging somewhat friendly insults they didn't notice the yellow police car behind them until they heard a voice yelling, "You up there! The ugly ones you are under arrest!"<p>

"Who dares interrupt our fun?" Wilder yelled as he looked down and began laughing when he recognized the plump human below him as Captain Fanzone, head of the police department who had robophobia. Basically; he hated robots or machines of any kind. "So the fat captain thinks he can arrest us, huh?"  
>"Yeah," Fanzone replied. "Now transform so I can put the cuffs on you."<p>

"I don't think so," Wilder said. "I can't let you arrest us but we can transform right guys?"

"Right," Bullhorn cracked his knuckles which, when he was a robot, sounded like he was squeezing a car.

"Definitely," Cancer agreed.

Without further ado the three Headmaster Juniors transformed into robot mode yelling, "Head on!"

"This is why I hate machines!" the blond-haired captain groaned as the megaphone he had been using fell to his side as he looked up at the three infinitely taller than him robots.

"Well come on, Captain," Wilder jeered. "Aren't you going to chase us?" He turned and began running down the street, Bullhorn and Cancer behind him.

Captain Fanzone let out an ever louder groan but jumped in his car and followed them, the siren flashing. He chased them down streets, through hallways and even on the sidewalk for a while. The chase, however, came to an end when, trying to avoid hitting a young child, Fanzone hit a wall.

"Ha-ha," Cancer sneered. "Looks like the human's not so tough after…huh?"

Wilder turned to see what had caught Cancer's attention and stared. The police car, which had hit a wall head-on, was repairing itself. The dents and scratches were coming out and soon the hood was back to its usual pristine condition. "Come on," Wilder gestured to his friends. "We need to call Powell and tell him about this."

Cancer and Bullhorn nodded then all three of them disappeared down another street.

Fanzone scowled at their retreating backs and shook his fist. "This is why I hate machines!" he roared.

* * *

><p>"What?" Powell exclaimed, dropping the sandwich that he had been in the middle of eating. "It repaired itself?" he repeated, making certain that he hadn't misheard anything.<p>

"Yes," Wilder said. "It definitely repaired itself. I didn't see any bracelets on the Captain's wrists though."

"No matter," Powell said. "I'm sending the Seacons to retrieve the transector. You will show them where to find it and bring it and the human to me."

"Okay," Wilder hung up.

Powell turned and walked out of the room. He used the elevators to go down several floors then entered another room. This room looked different from the others as the majority of it was underwater. He clapped his hands several times and called, "Seacons! I summon you, rise to hear my instructions."

There was a splash then a strange looking…octopus fish appeared. It had the tentacles of an octopus but robotic legs and back.

"Go to Detroit and find the Decepticon Headmaster Juniors. They will take you to a transector which I want you to retrieve for me, understand?"

The Seacon growled and snarled then jumped back into the water, splashing Powell and soaking him from head to toe.

"I'll take that as a yes," the scientist sighed and headed to go find some dry clothes…again. Perhaps he should start wearing a poncho when he came in here. Yes, that would be a very good idea.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee wandered aimlessly through the streets of downtown Detroit, having no destination in mind but a mild curiosity to see what else was different and what was the same. He walked past a street then backtracked and peered around the corner of a building, his eyes wide. There were the three boys from the diner that had beat him up and they were talking to some kind of weird fish robot that looked very weird. Why weren't the kids scared, he wondered? He was scared and he was a good block away from them! It was about then that the one with the orange hair saw him. Bumblebee began to back up but before he had a chance to go anywhere the guy grabbed him by his arm and dragged him down the street to where his friends where. "Uh, hey, guys," Bumblebee said nervously.<p>

To his surprise Wilder smiled at him and asked, "Wanna see something cool?"

"Sure," Bumblebee said after deciding that it wouldn't be harmful to him to see something cool.

With that the three boys held their wrists together and shouted, "Masterforce!" After the suits of armor had appeared they yelled, "Transform! Head on!"

"Are…are you guys Decepticons?" Bumblebee asked; eyeing the Decepticon symbols they wore proudly with no small amount of trepidation.

"Maybe," Cancer said.

"Help!" Bumblebee screamed at the top of his lungs as he took off running. "Sari! Help!"

"Let's show him something real cool," Bullhorn suggested but Wilder shook his head.

"That little punk's not worth it. Besides we have much more important things to worry about like getting that Transector," the blue-haired teenager said.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Bullhorn said gloomily then brightened. "Does that mean we can break stuff?"

"Lots of stuff," Cancer said happily.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Hawk entered the relaxation room where Sari, Lightfoot and Ginrai were. "I just got a call from Ranger. He says that he found another transector in the city and that the Decepticon Headmaster Juniors were near it earlier."<p>

"We'll go check it out," Ginrai said promptly and rose to his feet.

"Ranger?" Sari questioned as the three of them walked to where the vehicles were parked.

"He's another Godmaster," Lightfoot explained. "He's a park ranger so he likes to spend the weekends in the park. He was supposed to be coming back today."

"I thought you guys lived here," she said.

"Some of us do," Ginrai told her. "But that doesn't mean we don't have a life outside of being Godmasters. I'm a truck driver, Lightfoot helps his father out at their car dealership and Road King goes racing. Even some of the Pretenders like Diver, Lander, and Phoenix have their own lives."

"Phoenix?"

"He's their code specialist," Lightfoot said. "Apparently there is no code in the world that he can't break."

"Or so he claims," Ginrai said drily. "You can ride with me," he offered.

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

Due to the fact that both Ginrai and Lightfoot appeared to have lead feet it took only a few minutes for them to arrive at a small café. In front of the café was a tall man with black hair and wearing green clothes with a park insignia on the shirt sleeves. He stood next to a racing car that looked just Road King's except it was green instead of orange.

"Hello, Ginrai, Lightfoot," he greeted then he caught sight of Sari. "Who's she?" he asked.

"Ranger, this is Sari Sumdac. Sari, this is Ranger, the fourth or technically third Godmaster," Ginrai introduced them then his voice turned serious. "Where did you see the transector?"

"This way," Ranger inclined his head. "It belongs to a police officer named Captain Fanzone and…are you all right?"

The last part was directed to Sari who had choked when she heard Captain Fanzone's name. "Yeah," she said in between giggles. "I know him from where we came from. Actually his car is Bumblebee's alt mode."

"Bumblebee?" poor Ranger looked very confused.

"I'll explain it to you later," Ginrai said. "Right now we have more important things to worry about such as finding that Transector."

"Come on," Ranger climbed into his car and started the engine. Ginrai and Sari got back into the 18-wheeler and followed the racing car until they finally stopped in front of the police station where a yellow car with two black stripes was parked.

Sari smiled and was forced to giggle again when she pictured trying to explain to Captain Fanzone that his car was actually a robot; which would also mean that he was a Godmaster. Imagining the words that would come flying out of his mouth brought on a bout of hysterics.

"Are you sure she's all right?" Ranger asked.

Ginrai shook his head. "I don't think so. Maybe we really should have left her back at the base."

"That probably would've been a good idea," Lightfoot agreed.

"Sorry," she managed to gasp.

* * *

><p>There were many things that Lord Giga had done in his lifetime for Devil Z, the supreme ruler of the Decepticons. Most of these things had been quite gruesome but by far the most distasteful thing he had ever done was pretending to be a businessman. He had had no idea the amount of paperwork this job required. Well golf wasn't so bad in fact he enjoyed it but he hated meetings. At the moment he was currently sitting at his personal desk made out of oak, his head propped on one hand as he tried to keep himself awake. After two hours of this he finally interrupted saying, "I'm very sorry, gentlemen, but this will have to wait for another day. I have some urgent matters that I must attend to immediately."<p>

"Of course," one of his investment advisors said. "We'll come back tomorrow."

Giga forced himself to smile and say, "I'll be looking forward to it."

The second the investment advisors had left him he practically ran out of the building and to his car. Driving several miles over the speed limit it didn't take him long to reach the docks where there was a boat waiting to take him to the Decepticon base. Once in the boat he held his wrists together and yelled, "Masterforce!" A suit of armor appeared, replacing the three piece suit that he had been wearing. The wind blew his black hair which he wore in a ponytail as it would have reached his shoulders otherwise.

Upon his arrival to Dinobot Island (he had no idea why it had been named that) he stepped off the boat and went past several lines of trees until he found a gray rock. While it looked normal it was anything but. It was actually one of the entrances to their underground base. After moving the rock and putting it back he descended the flight of stairs. Nothing seemed out of place to him but alarm bells began to ring when he caught sight of Lady Mega talking with Powell, the Headmaster Juniors, Pretenders, Blitzwing, Lugnut, and the Hydra brothers: Hydra and Buster. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"It seems there was a little trouble with protesters today," Lady Mega answered. Even though she had short green hair with eyebrows to match she was still a beauty, able to fit into a tight-waisted black dress that had a slit all the way up her left leg and trailed the floor.

"I know," Giga told her. "Powell already contacted me and I sent out the Pretenders to deal with it. We do not have time to deal with protesters! Yes they are very annoying but we do not have time to waste on them!"

"But what about the car?" Bullhorn protested. "It fixed itself after it ran into a wall."

"What?" Giga's voice was now filled with excitement. Could they have really found another Godmaster? Was that even possible? Hadn't they already found the others? "I want you to get that car," he ordered. "And no mistakes," he told the Headmaster Juniors.

"Why can't we go get it?" the Hydra brothers whined.

"After that glorious defeat you suffered this morning? I think not."

"Yippee!" a voice cheered from Cancer's shoulder. Browning, the smallest Transformer any of them had ever seen had been a present from Lady Mega for Cancer's birthday. He wasn't even a foot tall, his chassis and arms brown while his legs were silver and black. His alternate mode was a pistol and he didn't just shoot bullets; he could also shoot water and whatever else he happened to feel like. "Let's go get 'em, boss," he urged.

* * *

><p>Before Ginrai and the other Godmasters had time to inspect the transector the most hideous octopus that Sari had ever seen appeared, ten other fish robots following it. Not all of them were octopuses; however, there was some weird turtle that had two guns sticking out of its shell and quite a few different kinds of fish, all of them looking ugly.<p>

"What is that?" she pointed at the robotic octopus.

"Seacons," Lightfoot said. "Powell invented them. They like to eat boats and that sort of thing but they can survive on land like a regular robot."

"They're ugly," she declared, transforming into her battle mode.

"Form King Poseidon!" the turtle declared once it caught sight of the Autobots. To Sari's amazement the turtle, octopus and several of the fish turned into different pieces of a robot, forming a giant robot that was as tall as Super Ginrai and holding a three pronged spear.

King Poseidon looked down at her and began to laugh. "You have got to be kidding me," he roared. "You brought a small, puny child with you to fight? At least your Headmaster Juniors can turn into robots but she is too much."

"I beg your pardon!" Sari was very insulted. "I'll have you know that while I might be small my bravery is what counts! Not my size…" her voice trailed off as she realized that she sounded an awful lot like Bumblebee.

"She might be small but I'm not!" And with that Ginrai yelled, "Masterforce! Transform! God on! Super Ginrai!" Ginrai stood there, looking very impressive.

"Neither are we," Lightfoot and Ranger said and repeated their leader's cries except for 'Super Ginrai' of course and stood by his side, looking somewhat small as they were half his size. Sari felt really small as she didn't even reach the top of their pedes and felt somewhat cowed when standing next to them.

"So this is how Bumblebee feels all of the time," she muttered to herself.

"You are still no match for me and my companions," the tall Decepticon sneered. "Seacons, attack!"

No matter how ugly they were Sari had to admit that the Seacons were pretty good fighters. Especially King Poseidon who was battling Super Ginrai. Currently the Decepticon was using something called, "Turtler Shot," which Sari had no idea was but seeing as it blasted a hole right through Ginrai's left arm she decided that she didn't want to.

To counter the Seacon Ginrai yelled, "Chokon Power!" and a stream of multi-colored lights surrounded his body then traveled to his servos which he then shot at King Poseidon.

The Decepticon let out a roar of anger as his chassis took a direct hit, knocking him to the ground. He didn't stay down for long though, soon rising to his pedes and retaliating by throwing his spear at Ginrai who dodged it just in time.

Lightfoot and Sari would have helped Ginrai out but at the moment they were busy fighting the other Seacons that Turtler had brought with him.

"What in the world is going on?" a voice yelled.

The Autobots, Decepticons, and Sari all turned and saw a very annoyed Captain Fanzone standing there.

"The transector and the human!" King Poseidon yelled.

"The what?" Fanzone just looked slightly confused now. "What in the world is a transector?"

"Basically it's your car," Ginrai explained as he transformed back into a human much to the astonishment of the police captain. "Here," Ginrai held out a pair of gold bracelets. "Put these on."

"Why should I?" Fanzone crossed his arms.

"Please," Ginrai pleaded.

"Oh all right," Fanzone grumbled. He put the bracelets on but to Ginrai's surprise they fell off.

"That's never happened before," the truck driver exclaimed, scratching his head.

Cancer, who had been watching from the opposite end of the street, broke into a run, desperate to grab the bracelets before they hit the ground. However, he had an opponent, Bumblebee who had spotted Sari and was heading straight towards her. He tripped though and fell to the ground. His arms flew up into the air as he did so and the bracelets slid on his wrists, instantly becoming stuck.

"Oh man," Cancer groaned when he saw the bracelets on Bumblebee. "Wilder's gonna kill me."

"Yes I am," Wilder said from behind Cancer where he and Bullhorn stood.

Ginrai's eyes widened. "Yell 'Masterforce'!" he ordered Bumblebee. "Then say 'Transform! God on!'"  
>"Okay," Bumblebee shrugged then proceeded to follow Ginrai's instructions. "Wow," he said, now in his usual robot mode. He happened to see his reflection on the glass wall of a tall high-rise. "Yes!" he cheered. "It's good to be back." He spread his arms wide and happened to hit a lamp pole, knocking it over. "Huh," he said. "Guess I'm stronger now either that or they make lamp poles not as sturdy as they do at home."<p>

"What do we have here?" Wilder sneered as he and the other two Decepticon Headmaster Juniors showed up. "A pathetic little boy is a Godmaster? What is the world coming to?"

"Can I fight him now?" Bumblebee asked Sari.

"Go right ahead," she told him.

"Thanks." He tried to hit Wilder but the older, and taller, boy hit Bumblebee hard, forcing him to back up. Now Bumblebee was usually a rather even-tempered mech but today he didn't feel like being nice. All he wanted to do was go back home where he was a robot and didn't alternate between that and begin human. So it was understandable that he finally lost his temper and yelled, "Voltage slash!" Bolts of electricity shot from his servos, slashing Wilder across his chest.

The Decepticon looked down at the long gash on his chassis and yelled, "Retreat!" The Seacons and Headmaster Juniors wasted no time in following Wilder's command, leaving behind a very confused human, three Godmasters, and one impressed techno-organic.

"I didn't know you could do that, Bumblebee," Sari said.

"Me neither," Bumblebee said. "But I like it."

"Let's go back to the base," Ginrai suggested then turned to Captain Fanzone. "I'm sorry about your car. We will arrange for you to get a new one."

"Thanks," Fanzone muttered then went back into the police station. "This is why I hate machines!"

A/N: 3 reviews please.

Also check out Masterforce on YouTube. You will not be disappointed, I guarantee you. Oh, if something in this story or on the show doesn't make sense to you please feel free to ask me. I will answer your questions to the best of my abilities.

Once again credit goes to 'brave kid' who came up with the ideas.


	3. Memories Of The Past: The Battles Up To

Masterforce: Animated

Chapter 3: Memories of the Past: The Battles Up To Here

After the famous 'Bumblebee vs. Wilder' battle Ranger and Lightfoot had taken Sari back to the base where Hawk said he would show her and the Jet twins some of their video files. It was sort of a way to help them understand their new world better.

"So what these video files be of?" Jetfire asked.

"Some of our previous battles," Hawk explained. "This way I can hopefully get you caught up on which Decepticons to avoid."

"Should we be not avoiding them already?" a puzzled Jetstorm asked then looked even more confused when the others started laughing.

"Well," Sari said as she managed to stop laughing. "I think what Hawk meant to say was that he's going to tell us which Decepticons to run away from in a fight, right?"

"Right," Hawk smiled at her, internally grateful to have her there. She could actually understand the twins and explain things to them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ginrai and Bumblebee were on their way to the British Motors Headquarters in Canada so they could look over Bumblebee's new transector. The two of them were riding in Ginrai's truck while the yellow police car sat in the trailer. Ginrai looked out the window at the beautiful scenery and sighed wistfully.<p>

"What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked.

"Nothing," Ginrai answered. "Why would you think that?"

"Because that's how Ratchet sounds like when he's sad or remembering stuff," Bumblebee explained.

"Who's Ratchet?"

"Our medic. He's very grumpy and really, really old."

"I'm not sure that was a compliment," Ginrai said. "The scenery just brings back so many memories of being on the road before…before I became a Godmaster."

"How did you become one?" Bumblebee asked then hastily said, "That's if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind," Ginrai smiled. "It was a couple of years ago. I was just driving along. I had just delivered a shipment of car seats and was headed home. I had found these bracelets in the glove compartment and couldn't get them to come off…"

* * *

><p>Two Years Earlier<p>

The sun was shining brightly, the wind teased the tops of trees and stems of grass, making them dance ever so slightly. Ginrai was whistling merrily, one arm hanging out the rolled down window while the other one tapped a rhythm out on the steering wheel. As far as Ginrai was concerned life was good. He and his father (who hadn't talked since Ginrai left to become a truck driver) had recently talked on the phone. Although the conversation had been stilted and rather awkward it had been good to hear from him again. Apparently his father was having trouble with some people who wanted to buy his land but nothing he couldn't take care of himself. Okay so the gold bracelets that Ginrai couldn't get off his wrists were not so fun but they were probably just stuck. He could always use a bar of soap to get them off or, if he was desperate, he could get his friend Billy cut them off for him. Nah he'd better stick with the soap. Billy was a good friend and all but he wasn't so good with sharp objects; especially when they were around other people.

Lost in thought he didn't see the police officer standing on the side of the road until he had almost passed him. Slamming on his brakes he pulled the truck over to the side of the road and then got out and walked over to the officer. "Need some help, officer?" Ginrai offered.

"If you don't mind," the tall officer sighed, taking off his motorcycle helmet and wiping the sweat off his brow. "It's kind of embarrassing being the one who needs the help instead of the other way around."

"I understand perfectly," Ginrai assured him, looking at the black-and-gold motorcycle. "Having a problem with the engine?" he asked.

"It won't start," the officer said. "I've tried everything but it just won't start."

"Mind if I…?" Ginrai gestured to the motorcycle and the cop shook his head.

"Knock yourself out. I'm Prowl by the way."

"Ginrai." After looking at the engine for a couple of minutes Ginrai straightened and said, "You need a new sparkplug. If you want you can just load your bike in my truck and I'll take you to the nearest town."

"Thank you," Prowl suddenly caught sight of the gold bracelets that Ginrai had on his wrist and his blue eyes widened. "Where did you get those bracelets?" he asked.

"Found in my glove compartment," Ginrai said with a shrug. "They wouldn't come off so I figured I'd get someone to cut them off for me."

"That won't work," Prowl said. "I've seen that kind of bracelet before. There is nothing that can take them off of you now."

"Don't be silly," Ginrai laughed. "They're just…stuck, that's all."

Prowl shook his head. "They're not regular bracelets, Ginrai. They're Masterforce bracelets."

"Masterforce?" Ginrai raised an eyebrow. "What do they do; turn you into an alien robot or something?" he laughed.

To his surprise Prowl didn't laugh but nodded instead. "As a matter of fact they do."

Ginrai's smiled disappeared and he said, "You're nuts. Tell you what, why don't you stay here and I'll send a tow truck to get you, okay?"

Prowl stepped forward but before he could say anything else they heard the sound of engines overhead. Looking up they saw two planes, one blue and the other purple.

"Since when do planes turn that color?" Ginrai asked.

"They don't," Prowl said grimly. "I would advise you to step back." After making sure that Ginrai had done as ordered Prowl crossed his wrists and yelled, "Suit on! Pretender!"

"That's cool," Ginrai said, his eyes wide as he stared at the alien robot towering over him. "Real cool."

"Stay out of the way," Prowl crossed his arms and waited.

The two planes circled even lower then, after yelling, "Transform! God on!" turned into two robots which towered over Prowl. One of them was gray with purple arms while the other was blue with red arms and legs. "A Pretender?" the blue said. "I think we're going to have fun."

"Definitely," the purple one chuckled.

The two robots began firing at Prowl who retaliated by throwing his shurikens. They bounced off harmlessly much to the amusement of his opponents. "These Autobots can't even come close to having a chance of beating us," the blue one sneered.

"I agree with you," the purple one said. "Hey, Hydra, want to play basketball?"

"Why certainly, Buster."

Buster pulled back his fist then hit Prowl square in the face. Ginrai had to wince as the brown-and-gold robot fell to the ground with a thud. "You're not supposed to go down that easily," Buster said, sounding slightly disappointed. "Oh, well, I guess we can still have fun with you anyway." He reached down and held Prowl up in the air with one hand. He tossed the Autobot to Hydra who easily caught him. The two spent several minutes throwing Prowl back and forth between them until Prowl finally lay on the ground in between them.

"What are you?" he managed to gasp.

"Godmasters," Buster answered.

"What is that?" Prowl asked weakly.

"Sort of like a Headmaster Junior except for much better," Hydra said.

"Better?" Prowl sounded shocked.

"We're much stronger," Buster explained. "Not to mention taller and cooler looking."

While the two were arguing about which one of them was the coolest Prowl managed to lift his head and looked straight at Ginrai who looked slightly horrified. "Masterforce!" Prowl suddenly yelled, startling the robots standing above them. "Cross your wrists and yell 'Masterforce' then 'transform' and 'god on'!"

"Shut up!" Hydra growled and, picking up Prowl, threw him into a pile of rocks where he lay, unmoving.

Deciding that it couldn't hurt anything Ginrai crossed his wrists and yelled, "Masterforce! Transform! God on!" When the world had stopped spinning he blinked and looked down at himself. "Cool," he whispered. Instead of being a human with an 18-wheeler he was now a robot as tall as the other two. His legs were bright blue while his chest and arms appeared to be fire engine red.

"I think we found another one," Buster said.

Not entirely sure what he was supposed to do Ginrai swung at Hydra, catching the robot off balance and sending him sprawling to the ground.

"You will pay for that," Buster warned then yelled, "Chichokon power!" Bright-colored streams of...whatever it was came from the ground and ran up his body to his hands. He fired and Ginrai felt himself being thrown backwards forcefully. He landed on the ground and groaned. Shaking his head in an effort to clear his vision he was not happy when he realized that he was now seeing two Buster's instead of just one. "You're going to die now," Buster said as he walked closer to Ginrai.

In desperation Ginrai remembered what Buster had shouted and decided that it couldn't hurt to try it as well. "Chichokon power!"

Buster screamed in agony as he was hit with the full force of Chichokon power and fell to the ground beside Hydra. Sitting up and seeing their situation Hydra ordered, "Retreat!" He and Buster transformed and flew away, disappearing into the distance.

"Hey are you all right, Prowl?" Ginrai asked worriedly as he knelt next to Prowl.

Prowl groaned and slowly sat up. "I think so," he felt his head. "At least I didn't break anything important," he sighed.

"That's good," Ginrai said. "Do you have any idea how I can change back into a human now?"

* * *

><p>"That be cool story," Jetfire said.<p>

"But how you be finding the others?" Jetstorm finished.

"Ginrai went and did something that never occurred to the rest of us; he appeared on national television," Hawk said as he chuckled at the memory.

* * *

><p>Four Years Earlier<p>

"He did what?" Hawk repeated just to be certain that he was hearing what he thought he was.

"He," Prowl swallowed and looked particularly pained as he said, "appeared on national television in robot form."

Hawk sank down into his chair and buried his face in his hands. "We lived among humans for thousands of years without them getting the least bit suspicious or giving away our identity. Ginrai has been a Godmaster for less than two months and already he's been captured on television twice, seen by twenty children while they were on a field trip and now this? Why did it have to be him? Are we being punished for something that we did?"

"I don't know," Prowl sighed. "But if we are being punished then we must have done something extremely terrible."

"He just said that we were looking for more Godmasters!" Diver stuck his head in the doorway. "And told everyone that dreamed about robots or thought their friends were weird to call the television studio." Diver, one of the most laid-back Pretenders, looked almost ready to go find Ginrai and throttle him. His normally combed brown hair was sticking up slightly and his sweatshirt and jeans looked even more rumpled than normal.

"Would anyone care to join for me a drink?" Lander asked as he appeared next to Diver. His blond hair was combed neatly and he was dressed in an impeccable navy blue suit jacket with cream pants. Oval-shaped glasses shielded his blue eyes but were there for show more than any real need.

"Lander, now is not the time to be thinking of drinks!" Hawk roared.

"Wow," a wide-eyed Phoenix said as he entered the room. "Whatever happened to make Hawk this angry?"

"Our newest ally," Lander told him.

"New ally?" Phoenix looked slightly interested as he actually straightened a little. Phoenix never stood straight, much preferring to slouch in his army green flight suit as it was more comfortable. Diver, however, was of the opinion that Phoenix's hair, which was black and combed into two horns, weighed his head down thus forcing him to stand with his back hunched to avoid losing his head.

"He's fixing to be our new dead ally," Diver growled.

"I wanna meet this guy," Phoenix smiled. "Anybody who can tick the two of you off has gotta be worth meeting."

"If he keeps this up then he won't live long enough for you to meet him," Hawk said. He then turned around in the chair, placing his back to them signaling that he was through talking. He waited until all of them were gone then he cautiously turned on the TV and sat back to watch. He didn't want to but he had to know what sort of damage control he would be running. Assuming Diver didn't kill Ginrai first that is.

* * *

><p>"As you can see Diver didn't kill Ginrai and one good thing came out of it. That's actually how we found Lightfoot," Hawk said.<p>

"Optimus never would've done that," Sari declared.

"No he not be," Jetfire agreed while his brother nodded.

"But Sentinel might be," Jetstorm said.

"That true he might be."

Sari just sighed and shook her head, hoping that Bumblebee would get back soon so he could stay with the twins for a while.

* * *

><p>"So do we Godmasters have any sort of special powers?" Bumblebee asked eagerly.<p>

"Let me think," Ginrai frowned then said, "as a matter of fact we do. There is Tenchokon 'power of the heaven', Chichokon 'power of Earth' and Jinchokon 'power of humanity'. The Godmasters can control these powers because they run through all of us humans. These powers are very strong and extremely dangerous. We can be harmed by them but not the Pretenders as they are not human. We have to be careful when using those powers not to harm any other humans while doing so. While they can take out your opponent they can also take you out as well if you aren't cautious."

"Oh," Bumblebee looked slightly overwhelmed so Ginrai took pity on him.

"Finding all those a bit hard to get used to?" he asked kindly.

Bumblebee nodded. "Back home I'm just a robot. I can transform into a police care and I'm one of the fastest bots on wheels but that's about it. That's all I'm good for really. The others think I'm annoying and get in the way. They're right sometimes but I don't mean to be annoying or anything."

"Most people don't mean to be annoying," Ginrai said. "If they're real friends then they won't mind."

"Maybe," Bumblebee shrugged. "All I want to do is go home. At least there I know what I am and I don't have to worry about how I got there or what I'm going to do."

Ginrai nodded and they continued the rest of their journey in silence. Eventually Bumblebee fell asleep, curled up next to Ginrai. The older man looked down at the teenage boy and smiled before reaching into the back for a blanket which he draped over the sleeping body and slowed down just a little so as to avoid bumps and not to wake his passenger. By the time Bumblebee woke up and blinked owlishly at the sunlight streaming in through the window it was already morning.

"Where are we?" Bumblebee asked Ginrai.

"Canada," Ginrai replied. "We're not far from the British Motors Headquarters. I thought you might like something to eat first though."

"Great," Bumblebee said excitedly. "I'm hungry. What do humans eat for breakfast anyway?"  
>"Anything and everything that they can find," Ginrai replied. "But we usually eat stuff like eggs, cereal, bacon, pancakes; sausage…the list is endless."<p>

"What should I try?" Bumblebee asked.

Ginrai looked at him then said, "Eggs, bacon, and pancakes. You look like you need some meat on your bones."

"Hey," Bumblebee protested. "Where I come from I'm a robot; we're supposed to be kind of skinny."

"But you're not a robot now are you?"

"No I guess not," Bumblebee admitted.

"Good then I expect you to eat everything that they put on your plate," Ginrai said as he parked his truck at a truck stop.

"When I said 'everything' I didn't mean eat the fork too," Ginrai groaned as they climbed back into his truck.

"Hey I said I was sorry. If you didn't want me to eat the fork then you should've said so," Bumblebee defended himself.

"Just...let's go. We'll talk about it later." As he started the truck he thought to himself, _if this is how Hawk and the others felt when I joined then I feel really sorry for them._

Less than an hour later found them walking through the British Motors Headquarters. Having seen it several times before Ginrai thought nothing of it; Bumblebee, however, was enchanted by it. He stared wide-eyed at everything and several times had to be grabbed by his sleeve to prevent him from wandering off. Ginrai was so exasperated with the teenager that he was ready to strangle him before they had a chance to study Bumblebee's transector. He was just about to gag and bound Bumblebee when something occurred to him. "Come on, Bumblebee," he steered the teenager to one of the doors marked 'Do Not Enter'. "I wanna show you something."

"Wow," was all Bumblebee could say as he stood in the sub-basement level of British Motor Headquarters and stared at the sight before him. There were several machines, each one working on something different. Pieces of Cybertonian metal littered the floor while scientists discussed different aspects of their work. "What're they building?" he asked.

"Godbomber," Ginrai replied.

"What's that?"

"Godbomber is something that will make Super Ginrai even more super," Ginrai said. "It will allow me to fight in outer space plus it increases my firepower and strength by eighty percent."

"That's cool," Bumblebee said. "Is it finished yet?"

Ginrai shook his head. "Not yet but it will be soon. Either that or I fear Hawk will weld himself to me."

"Huh?" Bumblebee looked confused.

"Hawk is very anxious about this project," Ginrai explained. "He's afraid we won't be able to finish it in time before the Decepticons attack again. If they do attack before then he will most likely fuse Lander and Diver to me so we have a better chance of winning."

Bumblebee blinked then tilted his head to one side as he tried to imagine Hawk welding Lander and Diver to Ginrai. Mere seconds later he was rolling in the floor, laughing his head off as the mental image replayed itself in his head.

"It wasn't that funny," Ginrai frowned. "Oh well I can tell Phoenix about this. He'll get a kick out of it."

A/N: 3 reviews.

Please check out Masterforce on YouTube and for those of you who are wondering; no an 'Unstable Experiments' sequel is not planned but much more likely than it was this morning.


	4. Clash On Dinobot Island: Ginrai's Close

Masterforce: Animated

Clash On Dinobot Island: Ginrai's Close Call

Although he had only been back for a few minutes Sari quickly remembered why the other Autobots had never been particularly fond of Bumblebee. He liked to talk; a lot and very loudly at that. Plus when he talked he liked to use motions, namely waving his arms around to make a point. Having been the first one that he had spotted after he and ginrai had returned Sari had found herself being the lucky receiver of one of Bumblebee's 'you gotta hear about this; it's so cool' talks. So she sat on the couch, head propped on one hand while she nodded absentmindedly saying, "That's interesting. Really?" and so forth.

Finally Bumblebee stopped talking and frowned at her. He knew for a fact that she wasn't listening and decided to test his theory. "Hey, Sari, I'm pregnant."

"That's nice."

"With Megatron's baby."

"That's…what?" she looked at him then turned red. "Sorry, Bumblebee," she apologized.

"No you're not," Bumblebee said matter of factly. "I was telling you all about God Bomber and you didn't even act interested!"

"God Bomber?" she frowned this time. "What's a God Bomber?"

"Something that will make Ginrai even more cooler than he already is," Bumblebee said.

"How?"

"Well," Bumblebee began to explain. "God Bomber is kind of like another trailer. It attaches to Ginrai and makes him not only even stronger but he can fly too! And carry the Headmaster Juniors and their Transectors so they don't get left behind again."

"They're just kids," Sari protested. "They should be out having fun not fighting Decepticons."

"Like you?" Bumblebee raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, staring at her.

"I guess I can't say anything," she sighed. "I was pretty insistent about fighting with you guys, wasn't I?"

"Insistent? Both Ratchet and Optimus thought you were more annoying than Sentinel. And that's saying something, coming from Prime."

"I was not worse than Sentinel," she protested. After deciding that it wouldn't help matters any if they continued this line of discussion she asked, "So is God Bomber another Godmaster?"

"No," Bumblebee shook his head. "Technically God Bomber's another transector, but one that can transform into a non-sentient robot all by itself."

"Well how did he get God Bomber?"

"He hasn't yet," Bumblebee answered. "A group of scientists at the British Motor Headquarters are working on God Bomber right now."

"You mean there's a whole group of humans that know about the Autobots?" Sari was shocked; very shocked. While she and the rest of Motor City had known about the Autobots these Autobots didn't seem like the kind to announce themselves publically (with the exception of Ginrai of course).

"Lightfoot's father owns the company," Bumblebee said. "The scientists are paid real good money not to tell anyone else."

Sari gave him a look. "Like that's never stopped anybody before."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on Dinobot Island, something…strange was happening. Drilling bots from Isis Corp. and Sumdac Systems were being attacked; but not by Decepticons. The Decepticons, in fact, were puzzled over who was doing the attacking. It certainly wasn't them; they had no reason to destroy their own machines as the drilling bots had been looking for gold (which had been Cancer's idea and fully supported by Lady Mega). So Powell had been summoned to give Lord Giga a full report much to the human's dismay.<p>

"Well what's attacking them?" Giga demanded.

"I have no idea," Powell replied, shaking so badly that his knees threatened to knock together.

"Is it some more protestors or even some Autobots?"

"In case you've forgotten, husband, the Autobots know absolutely nothing about our operations here," Mega answered as she entered the room, her dress sweeping the floor as always.

"That is true," Giga admitted. He frowned thoughtfully then said, "Mega, the two of us and Blitzwing and Lugnut will go see what's happening. Powell, you keep an eye on things down here."

"Yes, sir," Powell said.

"Oh, Powell," Mega said. "If the boys get hungry later there's some snicker doodles in the kitchen but they can only have two apiece because I don't want them to ruin their supper."

"Yes, ma'am," Powell said, wondering as he had done before many times how someone as cruel as Mega could act all "motherly"; especially to the Headmaster Juniors. He waited until Giga and Mega had disappeared then visibly sagged in relief. Thank goodness he hadn't been sent to check on the drilling bots. As he was walking to the kitchen something occurred to him, causing him to stop dead still in the middle of the hallway. Could it possibly be…_them?_

* * *

><p>Five Years Earlier<p>

Powell looked around his new office and rubbed his hands together in satisfaction. Finally, after years of plotting and planning Sumdac Systems was now his! Well his and the Decepticon's that is. Having made a deal with Giga and Mega he had been given Sumdac Systems and was expected to make robots and weapons for them. He didn't mind, however, not as long as he was in control of Sumdac Systems. He didn't know nor did he care what had happened to Isaac Sumdac, the builder and founder of the company. "Now," he said to himself, "where should I start first?"

The desk caught his eye and he walked over to it. This was the desk where Isaac Sumdac had dreamed up his great ideas and written them down before taking them to the lab. The oak desk was covered by papers that had been strewn haphazardly across it plus several pens and pencils along with some rather interesting doodles. An artist, Sumdac was not but he was a brilliant inventor. And now Powell could use Sumdac's inventions as his own and make millions of dollars in the process as well. His eyes lit up when he caught sight of several robot drawings. Realizing that they hadn't even been worked on excitement welled up in him as he scooped the papers up in his hands and studied them carefully. The basic design reminded him of the pictures of dinosaurs that he had read about in history class as a child. So Sumdac had been fixing to start working on Dinobots? Interesting; very interesting.

After discovering that Sumdac had already had all of the materials necessary delivered Powell began work immediately. It took him almost two months to complete the first one. Six months after that two others were completed as well. Having been given something by Mega which would (she claimed) bring them to life, he tried it. At first there was nothing; no sounds, no movements, no nothing. Disappointed he had been about to write the project off as a failure when their eyes began to glow blue. He watched excitedly as they slowly opened their mouths then began to move their legs, stomping hard on the floor. "Well," he said happily, "I did it. I really did it!"

"Puny creature do nothing," the tallest one said, the lights illuminating his gray body and gold and maroon neck. "Me Grimlock do it."

Powell's mouth fell open. He had not programmed them to speak. They were not supposed to speak; they were supposed to follow orders blindly and not contradict anything they were told. So far they were not living up to his expectations.

Two hours later Powell was ready to call it quits; the Dinobots were proving to be very uncooperative. Swoop and Snarl weren't so bad but as they did whatever Grimlock told them to do then the results were often catastrophic. Swoop, a gray and blue dinosaur with white wings and red on his helm, was currently flying overhead although he claimed there wasn't enough room for him to do so. The gray and red horned Snarl was chewing through one of the tables while Grimlock himself, supreme leader of the Dinobots, stomped up and down shouting, "Me Grimlock leader! You do what me Grimlock command you!"

"Knock it off right now!" Powell yelled, standing up.

They all stopped what they were doing and turned to face Powell, all except for poor Swoop who had stopped midflight, resulting in a rather painful landing on the floor. "I'm going to show you how to transform, understand?"

The Dinobots exchanged glances then Grimlock said, "Me Grimlock leader. Puny human not leader. Dinobots no listen to puny human. Dinobots listen to Grimlock. Me Grimlock say we leave puny human and find somewhere else to go."

"No," Powell said. "I created you therefore you answer to me."

"No," Grimlock said stubbornly. "Dinobots not created by puny human. Puny human too weak; Dinobots much stronger. Dinobots leave; puny human stay."

Powell stepped forward to order them again but Grimlock suddenly opened his mouth and let out a loud roar, breathing fire on the ceiling. The flames quickly spread throughout the lab, forcing Powell to grab a fire extinguisher. By the time he had put out the fire the Dinobots had completely disappeared never to be seen again…

* * *

><p>At the Autobot base reminiscing was also going on but of a different sort.<p>

"Then there was Cindy, she was a model for women's clothes. Lacey was another driver, real good too; but not as good as me of course. Barbara was a waitress at some dinky little restaurant," Road King said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

The twins exchanged glances then Jetfire whispered, "Perhaps, brother, next time we be more specific when we say we be wanting to hear what Mr. Road King be doing."

"Agreed," Jetstorm whispered back. They had made the fatal mistake earlier of asking Road King to tell them some of his adventures. They had expected to hear stories of painful, damaging wrecks; not a two hour history lesson on Road King's love life.

"How many women can one man be knowing?" Jetfire wondered.

"I no be wanting explanation," Jetstorm said.

The door opened, causing the twins to perk up especially when they saw Cab and Shuta standing on the other side. "Hey, guys," Shuta said. "We were fixing to go play basketball. Wanna come?" he offered.

"Yes," the twins said eagerly as they both leapt up.

Shuta giggled as the two teenagers practically raced out of the room and heaved identical sighs of relief once the door was closed behind them. "I take it Road King wasn't as exciting as you thought he was?"

"No he be very boring. We be wanting to hear stories of adventures; not women. We be seeing no need for…" Jetfire's voice trailed off as Minerva walked into sight, her blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. But what had caught Jetfire's attention were the hot pink shorts and flower printed tank top that she wore.

"Hi," Minerva said cheerfully, blissfully unaware of the effect that she was having on them. "I trust you're settling in okay?"

"Everything be fine," Jetstorm managed to get out.

"Good," her face, which had been beautiful before, was completely transformed as she smiled warmly at them. "Ready to play some basketball?"

"Whatever you be wanting," Jetfire said, his eyes not moving from her slender, white legs.

"Well let's go then," with that she broke into a jog, her pink tennis shoes becoming a blur as she rounded the corner.

"Let's hurry up," Cab didn't bother waiting for the rest of them to come but headed after Minerva as quickly as possible, the others not far behind him.

They ran through the base, tossing insults and compliments back forth as they did so. Their fun came to an end, however, when they ran smack into Ginrai, knocking everyone off their feet. "Do I want to know why you guys are running like there's a Decepticon on your tail?" the Godmaster asked.

"We were just going to play some basketball," Shuta said.

"Did something happen?" Minerva asked worriedly as she stood up.

"There have been some reports of strange creatures," Ginrai said at last. "They were spotted on a small island not far from here. I was going to see if you guys wanted to come with Ranger, Diver, Sari, Bumblebee and myself…"

"Yes!" Cab cheered as he stood. "We get to go somewhere!" with that he began to dance a jig much to the confusion of Jetfire and Jetstorm who exchanged puzzled glances.

"What he be doing, brother?" Jetfire asked.

"I not be knowing," Jetstorm replied. "Nor do I want to be."

"If you want to come then you need to hurry up," Ginrai said as he too stood and headed back the way he had come.

"We're coming," Shuta called. "Hurry up," he urged the others.

"We be hurrying," Jetfire said.

The five teenagers hurried after Ginrai and soon arrived in the room where the Transectors were kept. There they found Sari, Bumblebee, Ranger, and Diver already waiting along with Ginrai. The Godmasters and Headmaster Juniors (and Sari) climbed into their Transectors while the Pretenders yelled, "Suit on! Pretender! Transform!" and transformed; Diver into some sort of weird looking submarine while the Jet Twins transformed into planes; one blue and the other orange.

Because all of them either liked to drive or fly fast it didn't take long for them to reach the docks and from there, Dinobot Island. "This place looks real familiar," Sari muttered as she climbed out of Bumblebee's transector.

"Tell me about it," the yellow-and-black robot said as he transformed into robot mode.

"Do there be any Dinobots on this island?" Jetstorm asked nervously.

"Probably," Sari said.

"I be no wanting to run into creepy spider lady," Jetfire declared.

"None of us want to run into her," Bumblebee shuddered as he remembered Black Arachnia's cave with all of its machines and weird scientist looking stuff.

"Well," Ginrai said as he too transformed, "let's go find those strange creatures that we came here to find."

After the others had transformed into robot mode as well they headed for the center of the island, wondering what they were going to find and if they should have updated their wills before they left the base. The walk would have been much faster were it not for Ranger stopping to look at every since flower and tree while Sari, Bumblebee, and the twins pointed out what parts of the island looked just like the one at home and the parts that didn't. Ginrai tried to get them to hurry up only to discover that they were now ever slower than before. The Headmaster Juniors weren't helping matters either as Cab showed off his tracking skills by pointing out every print he saw and telling which animal that it belonged to. Finally Ginrai had had enough. Stopping dead still he yelled, "Shut up!" Instantly they all fell quiet and he said, "Must I remind you why we are here? We came here to investigate reports of strange creatures, not the wildlife." They exchanged shamed glances and he continued talking, "Perhaps after we have investigated everything to the fullest extent then we can examine everything else. Does everyone understand?" after seeing all of the reluctant nods he said, "Then let's go."

* * *

><p>"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Blitzwing asked worriedly as he cautiously peeked out from behind a rock to gaze at the sight before him.<p>

"Yes I am," Lugnut said. He was big; very big. He was mostly purple with some gray on his legs and arms. A single red optic glowed in the center of his head which didn't look like a head.

"They are very big," Icy (one of Blitzwing's three personalities) said thoughtfully. "Size does not matter! What matters is how hard you fight," Hothead announced. "What's hard is your head!" Random said. "What's harder than a boulder? Hothead!"

"Shut up," Giga ordered. He watched for a few minutes then turned to Blitzwing and Lugnut and said, "Go tell Powell to send the Seacons here. Mega and I will attack together but the Seacons will help distract them."

"Understood," Icy said calmly as he stood. Blitzwing was mostly gray with purple wings, chassis, and servos. Two cannons protruded from his back which could shoot both fire and ice depending on which personality was in charge at the time. All three had red optics; Icy had one, Random had two, and Hothead had a red visor. "We will do as Lord Giga commands," Hothead said as he transformed into a tank; Icy preferring the airplane. "Come on, Lugnut!" the triple-changer urged. With that the two Decepticons sped away, heading back towards the base.

"Shall we attack as Overlord?" Mega asked.

"But of course," Giga replied as both he and his wife broke out smiling.

* * *

><p>When the Autobots finally reached the center of the island it was to stop dead in their tracks and stare at the sight in front of them. There were three dinosaur looking robots all of whom were breathing fire on several drilling bots whose labels identified them as belonging to Isis Corp. and Sumdac Systems.<p>

"Why would the Decepticons attack their own bots?" Minerva asked.

"They wouldn't," Ginrai replied. "Which must mean that those," he pointed to the dinosaurs, "aren't theirs."

Just then the big dinosaur turned and caught sight of the Autobots. "Me Grimlock leader of the Dinobots. Puny bots trespassing on Dinobot Island. Grimlock make puny bots pay."

"We didn't mean to trespass," Ginrai tried to apologize but was cut off med-sentence.

"Puny bots trespass; Grimlock make puny bots pay. Grimlock not pay attention to lies; puny bots trespassed knowingly. Now puny bots pay." Grimlock sprang forward and breathed fire at Ginrai, singeing his armor.

Ginrai looked down at his chassis where the paint was already repairing itself and decided that it would probably be a good idea to use his weapons. "Jinchokon power!" he yelled and fired at Grimlock. The Dinobot stumbled backwards then shook himself and charged at Ginrai.

The Headmaster Juniors, Pretenders, and other Godmasters also had their hands full with Swoop and Snarl. The other two Dinobots might not have been as big as Grimlock but that didn't mean they were weaker.

Suddenly they heard a voice booming, "Well if it isn't the puny Autobots."

They all looked up and saw Overlord standing there, several Seacons behind him.

"Puny bots trespassing on Dinobot Island; Grimlock leader of Dinobots. Dinobots make trespassers pay."

Overlord began to laugh. "You and what army?"

"Me Swoop Dinobot."

"Me Snarl Dinobot."

"King Poseidon!" Turtler yelled and seconds later King Poseidon stood there, looking disdainfully at the Dinobots. "You bots are puny compared to me and Overlord. We will make you pay for trespassing on our island."

"Dinobot Island belong to Dinobots," Grimlock declared.

And with that the battle began. King Poseidon launched himself at Grimlock while Overlord and Ginrai battled. The Seacons kept the Headmaster Juniors, Pretenders, and Sari occupied while Bumblebee found himself faced by one particularly viscous looking octopus that kept shooting fire at him. Grimlock, while he didn't have much of a processor was smart enough when to know that he was beat. King Poseidon kept throwing his pitchfork at Grimlock, making holes in the Dinobot's armor. Fed up Grimlock finally caught the pitchfork in his mouth and bit it in half. A furious King Poseidon then decided that it was time to use his guns to feel Grimlock's armor even more with holes. Enraged when they saw their leader fall to the ground Swoop and Snarl leapt at King Poseidon and began trying to chew through his arms while Grimlock stood up somewhat unsteadily.

Ginrai found himself hard-pressed as always to beat Overlord. The big Decepticon was blue with gray arms and guns protruding from almost every part of his body and he used them quite often. Thus explaining why Ginrai was currently cradling his left arm tenderly while he wobbled ever so slightly, trying not to fall over. "You should give up," Overlord said. "I don't understand why you Autobots and humans don't just go ahead and give up. You know you're beaten yet you keep fighting."

"You're human as well, Overlord," Ginrai said. "So you must know that it is hope that keeps up going. Hope that one day we will defeat you Decepticons and rule Earth ourselves; having the freedom to do whatever we want."

"But if you do that then you will destroy yourselves eventually," Overlord argued. "Either way you humans will be gone and we Decepticons will rule."

"Then why don't you wait for that to happen?" Ginrai asked.

"It would take too long," Overlord replied. "We don't want to wait any more than we absolutely have to."

"In that case you better get used to us fighting you." Ginrai was about to fire at Overlord again when he happened to glance to the left and saw Swoop and Snarl lying on the ground next to Grimlock who was weakly breathing fire at King Poseidon who was fixing to deliver a death blow. Quickly Ginrai ran and threw himself at King Poseidon, knocking the Decepticon to the ground and causing him to become several Seacons once more.

"Seacons, retreat!" Overlord ordered then transformed into a plane and flew away, the Seacons disappearing into the trees without complaint.

"Me Grimlock like you Ginrai. You Ginrai good fighter. Me Grimlock fight with you Ginrai," Grimlock said as he rose once again. "We Dinobots be Autobots now."

"We are grateful," Ginrai said.

"Too bad the Dinobots that we know don't get along like this," Sari sighed.

"Agreed," Bumblebee and the jet twins said simultaneously.

A/N: 3 reviews.

A/N/N: I am going to spend the night at my friend's house tomorrow night so more than likely I won't post the next chapter until Monday. If I have a chance I will but probably not.

A/N/N/N: Credit once again goes to brave kid for the wonderful story ideas.


	5. The Giant Godmaster: It's Bulkhead!

Masterforce: Animated

The Giant Godmaster: It's Bulkhead?

It hadn't taken long for Sari, Bumblebee, and the twins to adjust to their new life. Having already laid claim to rooms, Bumblebee and the twins sharing while Sari stayed with Minerva who had been thrilled to have some 'female' company, they set about integrating themselves into the base. Jackets and caps that he knew didn't belong to Shuta and Cab had somehow not only made themselves at home in Ginrai's office in the closet where he hung his winter coat but a tube of sparkly hot pink lipstick now resided in one of his desk drawers. That had been rather disconcerting to find as Road King had been there when it was discovered much to the racer's amusement. Ginrai would have strangled the kids right then and there when he happened to wind up in Hawk's office and just stood there, staring at the mess with which he had been presented. There was so much stuff in there (some of which _did_ belong to the Headmaster Juniors) that Ginrai couldn't even tell if there was an office. "Well," Ginrai said. "I was going to file a complaint with you about our new arrivals but it seems that you have much more to complain about than I do."

"I have lived among humans for thousands of years but it never ceases to amaze me how they can take something beautiful that has never been touched and within five minutes turn it into the ugliest thing ever seen," the black haired man sighed as he leaned back in his chair, fingers absent-mindedly straightening his already straight tie.

"Why don't you take them to a football game or something?" Ginrai suggested. "That way…"

He was rudely interrupted by Ranger who came in declaring, "We cannot concentrate, Hawk! The kids have to go!"

"Which set?" Ginrai asked.

"Both of them."

"A football game does sound good," Hawk agreed, rising from his chair. "That way you guys can work on the God Bomber project without any interruptions."

* * *

><p>"A football game? Yay!" Shuta and Cab cheered.<p>

"What's football?" a rather confused Bumblebee asked.

"I don't see what all the excitement's about," Minerva said. "Football's just a game."

"Basically twenty guys put on padded suits and chase after a ball," Sari explained.

"Then why everyone be so excited?" Jetfire asked.

"It just be a ball," Jetstorm agreed.

"I'll explain it on the way," Shuta told them.

Although Shuta, with a lot of help from Cab, had done his best to explain football to them Bumblebee and the twins still had no idea why everyone got so worked up about it. Eventually Hawk had simply told them to watch and see what they thought afterwards. They took their seats, all of them except for Hawk, loaded down with hot dogs topped by everything available, chips, and a very large drink. Biting down into his hot dog Bumblebee said, "This is the best hot dog I've ever eaten!"

"It's the only hot dog you've ever eaten," Sari reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, but it's still really good."

"I'm glad you like it," Hawk laughed.

Down on the field they could see the players beginning to line up. Taking off their helmets one by one they waved to the crowd then put the helmets back on. Bumblebee's attention was not on them, however, but rather on the very familiar boy standing on the field. The boy wasn't overly tall but he was very wide around the waist. His hair was sandy brown and he had blue eyes. "Look, Sari," Bumblebee said excitedly. "It's Bulkhead!"

"No it's not," Sari said.

"Yes it is," Bumblebee argued. "That's exactly what he looked like while we were in Soundwave's virtual reality world."

"Cool," Sari sipped her drink then said, "Let's watch the game. Then if we have a chance we'll say hi and see if he is really Bulkhead."

"Okay," Bumblebee agreed as he took another bite of his hot dog.

"And don't talk with your mouth full," she scolded.

"Yes, mother."

* * *

><p>Bulkhead's team won, Bulkhead himself winning the last point of the game. When it was over Hawk led them to a man that was standing next to the grandstand. "Kids, this is Peter Cullen, he's the dean."<p>

"Nice to meet you," Mr. Cullen smiled as he shook their hands one by one. He was Hawk's height with red hair and green eyes. He wore brown slacks with a white shirt and jacket that had the college's letterhead.

"Nice to meet you too," Bumblebee said then asked, "What's a dean?"

"It means that I'm in charge of the school," Mr. Cullen explained then turned to Hawk. "I was hoping you'd stop by today, Hawk. Our archeology department found something interesting the other day that I thought you might want to take a look at."

"Sure," Hawk agreed. "What did you find?"

"We're really not sure," Mr. Cullen confessed. "It's a humongous rock that's made from no known material here on Earth."

"In that case we would love to take a look at it," Hawk said and motioned for the kids to follow him and Mr. Cullen, none of them seeing Wilder, Bullhorn, and Cancer peering around the edge of the grandstand.

Halfway to the building where the archeology department was housed Bumblebee and the twins saw Bulkhead heading towards a different building. They snuck away from their group and followed him. Seeing them Sari sighed and shook her head, deciding that going after them would probably be a good idea and so she too left.

Not noticing the four teenagers following him Bulkhead used the stairs, walking up three flights before reaching Lab Room 5. "Hey, Henry," he greeted his lab partner who was already there.

"Where have you been?" Henry demanded. Henry Masterson was smart, a little too smart according to their professors. Having a tendency to blow his projects up, he was on the 'screw up one more time and you're out of here' list. Purple hair and black eyes completed his mad scientist look as did the white lab coat he wore all the time.

"The game ran a little long," Bulkhead answered.

"A little," Henry screeched. "I've been waiting for twenty minutes. Twenty minutes!"

"I'm sorry," Bulkhead said in a useless attempt to placate his friend.

"Sure you are."

Outside the room a wide-eyed Bumblebee and the twins peeked the corner, only their eyes and faces seen as they watched Bulkhead and Masterson interacting. "I can't believe Bulkhead's working with him!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Who that be?" Jetfire asked.

"That's the guy who stole Bulkhead's body," Bumblebee replied.

"I no be working with the one that be stealing my body," Jetstorm declared.

Their eyes followed Bulkhead as he began pouring stuff into beakers while Masterson read out loud from a book. "Two beakers of," he rattled off some weird-sounding name. Nodding, Bulkhead grabbed a beaker full of lime green liquid that was bubbling ever so slightly.

"Got it," Bulkhead said.

After two more minutes of this Bumblebee could take no more and stepped into the room shouting, "Bulkhead, how could you work with him?" and pointed at Masterson.

"Do I know you?" Bulkhead asked then said, "He's…"

"This is our half of the grade point!" Masterson yelled, interrupting Bulkhead.

"Calm down," Bulkhead whispered.

"Easy for you to say!" Masterson snapped. "You have not only have perfect grades but you're great at sports! Me, I'm on the verge of getting kicked out!"

"That's because everything you work on blows up," Bulkhead pointed out.

Attracted by the yelling she had heard after getting lost Sari poked her head into the room as well and groaned when she saw Masterson. "If he's here then I'm leaving," she announced then left to go see if she could find Hawk and the others.

* * *

><p>"They found a strange rock?" Giga sounded bored as he hit another ball, ricocheting it off the cave walls.<p>

"A strange rock made from no known elements," Powell corrected.

"Hmm," Giga frowned thoughtfully and tapped the golf ball with the club, sending it into the little hole he had had the Headmaster Juniors dig after they put salt in his morning coffee. They had spent the entire day turning this particular room into a miniature golf course complete with holes and flags. "It's possible that they found another Transector. Bring the Pretenders to me," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," Powell said then disappeared down one of the hallways.

A few minutes later the three Decepticon Pretenders entered the room. "You sent for us?" Blood said.

"It seems the humans found another Transector," Giga said. "It's at the local college. Go fetch it and bring it back."

"Yes, Lord Giga," Blood bowed then he and his companions left.

"Another Transector?" Mega sounded surprised as she entered. "I didn't think there were anymore."

"Apparently there are," Giga said as he hit one of the balls. "Tell the Headmaster Juniors that I need more balls and this room needs widening."

"Of course," Mega said.

"Don't forget to tell them that the next time they put garlic in my oysters they will regret it," Giga called to her retreating back.

"Yes, husband," her voice floated to him.

* * *

><p>"Hawk," Ginrai said.<p>

Startled, Hawk looked at his watch and raised it to his mouth. "What is it, Ginrai?"

"The Decepticon Pretenders are heading your way; Road King and I will be there shortly."

"Understood." Hawk lowered his wrist and said, "The Decepticons are on their way. Find Bumblebee and the twins," he told the Headmaster Juniors who nodded eagerly before disappearing. "And Sari," he called after them.

Once in the hallway the Headmaster Juniors, literally, ran into Sari and fell on top of her. "What are you guys doing?" Sari demanded after pushing them off of her and standing up.

"The Decepticons are on their way!" Minerva said. "Mr. Hawk told us to find you and your friends."

"This way," Sari said heading back the way she had come.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee had never realized just boring it was to listen to two people argue. "If this is how Prime feels when Prowl and I argue then I'm never doing it again," he declared.<p>

"I be thinking that Prime be grateful," Jetfire said.

"I be thinking loud and screechy with purple hair be winning argument," Jetstorm noted.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bumblebee asked.

"Nothing," Jetstorm admitted.

Bumblebee opened his mouth but before he could say anything the building suddenly shook, sending them sprawling on the ground. "What the slag was that?" he demanded.

"A monster!" someone screamed, running past the room.

"Sounds like the Decepticons are here," Bumblebee sighed.

The building shook again, pieces of the ceiling falling and just barely missing the terrified students. "The exit's that way," Bulkhead yelled as he left the room and pointed to the end of the hall.

"You two help some of the other students," Bumblebee told the twins. "I'll help Bulkhead with this building."

"On it!" they called then ran towards the exit.

"Get out, Henry!" Bulkhead called.

"No," Henry said. "I'm staying with my project!"

"There won't be a project," Bumblebee said. When Masterson still refused to go he sighed and grabbed the scientist by the arm and bodily forced him out of the room. "Go to the exit," he ordered, shoving Masterson. Taking one last look the scientist finally nodded then disappeared down the stairs.

"Help me over here," Bulkhead said, struggling to hold up a piece of the ceiling. Bumblebee ran over and helped, allowing the woman trapped beneath it to go free.

"Thank you," she said.

"If you wanna think us then go," Bumblebee replied. After she had left he turned to see if there was anyone else in need of assistance when he heard the sound of the ceiling falling. "Run, Bulkhead!" he yelled. Before Bulkhead had a chance to move, however, a big piece of ceiling fell on top of the football player, trapping him.

"Bulkhead!" Bumblebee screamed.

* * *

><p>Outside Ginrai and Road King pulled up, transforming into Godmaster mode. "Where are the Pretenders?" Road King asked.<p>

"There," Ginrai pointed to Blood who was circling the top of the main building and firing at it. Dauros and Gilmer were on the ground, running after the terrified people and showing their teeth.

"Let's go take care of them," Road King smiled.

"Blood," Dauros yelled. "Two of the Godmasters are here!"

"Perfect," Blood smirked and yelled, "Pretender!" Halfway to the ground he transformed into a robot mode; a blue robot with gray arms and a red visor.

Dauros and Gilmer followed suit, Dauros turning into a gray robot with pink arms and legs while Gilmer was blue with pink arms and legs.

"There you are," Blood hissed. "You're not getting the Transector! We are!"

"Transector?" Road King and Ginrai looked at each other in confusion.

"Nice going, Blood," Dauros said sarcastically. "Now they know about the Transector!"

"How about we fight the Autobots and then you two can fight?" Gilmer sighed.

Deciding that it sounded like a good idea Blood began firing at Ginrai while Dauros tackled Road King and Gilmer took on Hawk who had appeared.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the school, Bumblebee was bending down, asking Bulkhead if he was okay. "I'm fine," Bulkhead assured him. "This ceiling hurts though."<p>

"I'll get you out of there," Bumblebee promised.

"Uh, no offence but how are you going to do that?" Bulkhead wanted to know.

"Like this," Bumblebee said grimly as he rose. Crossing his wrists he said, "Masterforce!"

Bulkhead's jaw dropped and he stared in shock at the not-so-human teenager standing in front of him. He knew the boy was still in there somewhere, he could see blue eyes looking at him through the yellow armor on his face. His arms and the upper half of his legs were black while the rest was yellow except for a small black stripe on his chest. "Wow," was all Bulkhead could manage to say. Then his scientific curiosity took over and he asked,"'What type of expo armor is that?"

"Huh?"

"What's the power source?"

"I don't really know," Bumblebee said. "Let me get this ceiling off of you then maybe you can ask Hawk. He'll probably know."

"Hawk?"

"He's knows more about this stuff than I do," was all Bumblebee would say then lifted the ceiling with surprising ease and tossed it to the side. He extended a hand to Bulkhead who took it and was soon standing next to Bumblebee. "Come on," Bumblebee said as he headed for the stairs. "We have something to protect."

* * *

><p>Due to their large numbers and Ginrai's robotic size it didn't take long for them to send the Decepticons retreating. "They seem to be easier to defeat than before," Ginrai commented, transforming back into a human.<p>

"That's due to my fighting," Road King preened.

"What fighting?" Ginrai said. "All you did was shoot Gilmer in the arm. And as I recall weren't you also the one who got knocked down in the first five minutes and stayed down?"

Blushing as the others began to laugh Road King retorted, "Well at least I wasn't the one who tripped over a bench!"

Ginrai scowled at the now smiling racer but wisely didn't comment, sensing that this could go on all day.

"Hey, guys," a breathless Bumblebee said as he came out of one of the buildings, Bulkhead behind him. "Are the Decepticons still here?"

"They left," Hawk said. "We're taking the Transector back to the base with us. It should be safe there."

"What's a Transector?" Bulkhead asked.

"That," Sari pointed to Ginrai's trailer.

"Cool," Bulkhead grinned.

"Wanna take a look?" Ginrai offered.

Bulkhead's eyes lit up and he said, "Can I really?"

"Sure," Ginrai said as he opened the truck doors, ignoring the glare coming from Hawk.

"Thanks!" Bulkhead climbed into the truck, sitting next to Ginrai and looked around. "It looks like a normal truck," he said and opened the glove compartment.

"Don't!" Ginrai yelled but it was too late. The last pair of Master Braces attached themselves to Bulkhead who suddenly found himself covered in armor. His head was green as were his arms and legs but his waist section was black.

"What…what just happened?" Bulkhead stammered as he climbed out of the truck.

"Say 'Masterforce'," Bumblebee advised.

"Masterforce!" Bulkhead said. Immediately the rock sitting nearby turned into a giant green truck then attached itself to Bulkhead who suddenly found himself a whole lot taller and completely green except for the black on his waist. "What am I?" he asked.

"A Godmaster," Ginrai replied. "You are now a Cybertonian."

"A what?"

Before Ginrai had a chance to explain further more screams echoed across the lawn as the Pretenders showed back up. "Miss us?" Blood asked.

"Not really," Ginrai said as he transformed back into a Godmaster.

Being somewhat surprised by the sudden reappearance of the Decepticons it took a little longer than normal for the Autobots to regain the upper hand. When they had it though, they didn't let go. Currently all of them were on the ground, fighting. Bulkhead had taken quickly to the fight, using his servos which turned into wrecking balls to hit the Decepticons with, much to their dismay. Finding himself surrounded by two Decepticon Pretenders Bulkhead thought quickly then, raising his fists, brought them down on the ground. Everyone looked at the ground in alarm as tremors ran through it. "Earthquake!" Gilmer shrieked then transformed and flew away, Blood and Dauros behind him.

"Wow," Bulkhead said. "I didn't know I could do that."

"Welcome to the Autobots," Ginrai said and held out his servo.

Taking a quick glance around Bulkhead smiled and shook Ginrai's servo. "Thanks," he said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the ruins of what used to be a lab Henry Masterson stared at the destruction around him. His project was gone as were his chances of ever finishing school. "I'll get you Autobots!" he growled. "I'll get all of you and make you pay! Especially you, Bulkhead! You haven't heard the last of Henry Masterson!"<p>

A/N: 3 reviews.

A/N/N: To those of you who read my stories on a regular basis; I just posted a poll on my profile page. Check it out but be careful about reading the story synopsis if you're currently reading 'Prisoners of the Mind: What If?'


	6. Slipstream: Female Godmaster!

Masterforce: Animated

Slipstream: Female Godmaster?

It had been three days since the incident at the college, allowing Detroit to fall back into its normal pattern. Mothers with their babies walked up the down the sidewalks being careful to sidestep the businessmen talking on their cell phones and carrying leather briefcases that matched their perfectly tailored suits. Occasionally there would be well dressed men talking to pretty blonds that hung onto their every word, clutching their arms tightly. One such man was Lander, who was on his way to lunch with Elisabeth, a voluptuous brunette with light green eyes that sparkled as she spoke animatedly about a dress that she had seen while window shopping the day before and was considering buying. Lander nodded his head, saying things like, "Oh, yes," "really?" and "you would look absolutely scrumptious, my dear," while wondering if she would appreciate it for her birthday which was in two weeks or if she would rather have a nice bottle of champagne. He had just decided to get her both when he heard the sound of sirens and tires squealing. Startled he turned just in time to see three motorcycles go flying by ridden by three leather covered riders with ski masks. Coming behind them was Captain Fanzone in his new car; one that looked exactly like his old one except it was blue and white, sirens whirring. Making a quick decision he turned to Elisabeth and said, "I'm terribly sorry my dear but I have to go. Have lunch on me," he shoved two hundred dollars into her hand then took off running after the police officer.

Although he chased after them for over half an hour the three bikers still managed to outrun him via their high-tech bikes. Well that's what Captain Fanzone claimed anyway. He drove slowly through this area of town, keeping an eye out for the bikers. He was not amused when a man approached and asked, "Need any help catching them, Captain?"

"No thanks," Fanzone replied. "I'm doing just fine."

"I guess that means you know that they're two blocks down then?"

"What?" Fanzone looked at the man. "Why are you?"

"My name is Lander. I'm a Pretender."

"A what?"

"You remember those humans you ran into not long ago that turned into robots?"

"Yeah? Wait, how did you know about that? I didn't tell anybody."

"Let's just say I can turn into a robot as well," Lander replied.

Fanzone looked the man over noting the pressed suit and expensive Italian leather shoes. "Really?" the skepticism in his voice could not be mistaken for anything else.

"You don't believe me?" Lander actually looked hurt. "Well I guess I'll have to show you then," he sighed. Crossing his wrists he yelled, "Suit on! Pretender!"

"This is why I hate machines," Fanzone groaned as he looked up at the white robot with red shoulders, waist, and feet standing in front of him.

"Would you like my help now?" Lander asked.

"Sure," Fanzone grumbled. Just because he was letting a robot help him didn't mean he had to like the robot.

Before they had a chance to continue their search two planes, which had been flying overhead, landed next to them. "Hi," one of the planes said cheerfully before the cockpit opened and a teenage boy wearing a blue suit of armor climbed out. His companion looked just like him except he was wearing an orange suit of armor.

"What are you two doing here?" Lander demanded.

"Mr. Hawk he be telling brother and I to be finding you. Apparently we be driving him crazy," Jetstorm said.

"Don't be forgetting, brother, that Mr. Ginrai he be locked in his office," Jetfire reminded.

"You locked Ginrai in his office?" Lander was slightly horrified. Just what kind of people were they?

"No he be locking himself in," Jetfire answered.

"I don't think we need your help," Fanzone said, looking just as wary as Lander did.

"We no be allowed to come back unless Mr. Lander he be with us," Jetstorm said.

"Come on," Lander sighed wearily. "We can argue about this later."

And with that the four of them set off in pursuit of the three bikers, Lander resolving to strangle Hawk just as soon as they were done.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it?" one of the bikers said excitedly. "We did it! We just robbed a bank!"<p>

"Don't get too excited," the one in the middle warned.

"Oh lighten up," the third one sighed. "You're too stiff; what can go wrong?"

Before the one in the middle had a chance to answer the sound of sirens caught their attention and immediately they powered up their motorcycles. Well they tried to power them up anyway. The engines choked then completely died out, earning three identical death glares. The sirens grew closer than a police car pulled up, followed by a giant robot and two teenage boys in suits of armor.

"What are you people? The circus?" one of the bikers said with a sneer, causing the other two to start laughing.

"All right," Fanzone ordered, climbing out his car and pulling out his gun. "Take the masks off."

Reluctantly they complied, pulling off their masks to reveal their beautiful teenage girls. The one on the left was blonde with blue eyes and pale skin. The one on the right had brown hair, brown eyes and a nice tan, revealing that she probably spent a lot of time at the beach. The one in the middle, the one that seemed to be their leader, had bright red hair with green eyes. "What're yo gonna do now that you've caught us?" the red head asked, sounding bored as she tossed her hair back.

"I'm gonna take you to jail," Fanzone replied, pulling out a set of handcuffs then poked hs head into his car to find some more.

Deciding to take advantage of his preoccupation she leapt off her bike and ran past him, knocking him to the ground.

"Run, Mariah!" the other girls yelled. "Run!"

"I'll be back for you!" Mariah promised then disappeared.

"After her," Lander ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Lander sir," the twins said then transformed into planes and flew after Mariah.

"You'll never catch her," the blond said smugly. "No one can catch Mariah Garcia."

"No one," the brunette added.

"We'll see about that," Fanzone muttered. "Off the bikes and over to the wall," he pointed to one of the walls in the alley. Grumbling, the two girls obeyed, not willing to risk getting stepped on by Lander; not that he would do such a thing anyway.

"We no be catching her," Jetfire said, landing on the ground behind them.

"Told you," the brunette smirked.

* * *

><p>When Mariah Garcia had been ten she had won a prize for running ten miles in under two minutes. At the time she had been proud of herself but now she was grateful for that and the fact that she had kept training ever since. It hadn't taken her long to outrun the planes that were flying behind her; running into a group of teenagers that at the park had been a stroke of luck, allowing her to hide among them without being spotted. Although she was no longer being chased she kept running as fast as she could. After running for two hours straight she deemed it safe to stop and ducked into an old warehouse in front of her. Once her eyes had adjusted to the pitch black inside she realized that it was…empty. Well empty of people anyway. There were several tables set up with half-filled beakers and small rocks sitting on them. In the middle of the room was a huge rock with a pair of gold bracelets lying on the floor next it. At the sight of the gold her eyes lit up and she crossed the room.<p>

Bending down Mariah picked up the bracelets and put them on her slender wrists. A bright light shone, forcing her to close her eyes. Opening them a minute later she was shocked to see herself covered in armor of all things. Glancing in a mirror that hung on the wall Mariah saw that her head was encased in a light blue helmet while blue also covered the rest of her. There was, however, some purple on her arms and legs. "Hmm," she said. "I don't look that bad. In fact I actually look pretty good if I do say so myself."

Turning, she caught sight of…what used be the strange rock but was now a blue and purple jet. "Cool," she smiled. "Now I wonder how this stuff works." Closing her eyes she remembered that she had seen a man in red and white armor turn into a robot. He had crossed his wrists and yelled, "God on!" Not even realizing that she had yelled it as well she was very startled when she realized that she was now a very tall blue and purple robot. The jet was missing and she managed to catch sight of the wings on her back. "Even more cool."

* * *

><p>Blondie and brunette or, as they were more commonly known, Karen and Lily (short for Lillian) lounged in their cell, staring at the ceiling. "How long until we get out?" Karen whined, her blonde hair spread out like a fan on her cot.<p>

"Five years," Lily replied, not even looking up from the steamy romance novel she was reading.

"But I don't want to stay here that long."

"Neither do I."

"So how long until Mariah breaks us out?" was the next question.

"Three months," Lily said absent-mindedly, her brown eyes widening as she read the description of a very passionate kiss in a Jacuzzi.

Suddenly the building shook, throwing both girls onto the floor. They looked at each other and said in unison, "She's here." They stood up and waited; seconds later the wall that faced outside crumbled and they saw a robot standing there, her hand extended.

"There you are," Mariah's voice came from the robot. "Hop on." Shrugging her two friends climbed into her outstretched hand and clung tightly to her gray servos. Mariah then pulled off her wings with her other hand and yelled, "Boomerang!" then threw the wings. They combined into what looked like a giant boomerang and knocked off the roof. "Hang on tight," she said as her wings returned, re-attaching themselves. She backed up and began to run. After running for several minutes she stopped and gently placed her friends on the ground, allowing them to get a good look at her. Her body was mostly gray with light blue legs and wings. Her chest was purple and a purple stripe ran down her wings. Two guns protruded next to her black and gray arms.

"I like the new look," Karen said.

"Yeah, Mariah, it looks really cool," Lily agreed.

"From now on I want to be called Slipstream," she replied, referring to the nickname that they had called her while in kindergarten.

"You got it," they smiled.

* * *

><p>"A new Godmaster?" Hawk asked worriedly.<p>

Phoenix nodded and said, "She calls herself Slipstream. So far all she's done is break into banks and rob them."

"So far," Hawk sighed worriedly. "Keep an eye on her. I want to know if she chooses a side."

* * *

><p>"A new Godmaster?" Mega raised a green eyebrow at Blood who nodded.<p>

"Yes my lady," he said. "She calls herself Slipstream."

"She?" Mega's eyes lit up. "We could use another female. Giga and I will find her. Keep an eye on the Headmaster Juniors," she ordered. "Do not let them leave the base. One of those Dinobots could still be here and I don't want them to get hurt."

"Yes my lady," Blood bowed then left the room.

After Blood had gone Mega turned from the stove where she had been cooking some soup and headed straight for where she knew Giga was. Entering the golf room she found Giga playing golf with Powell. She cleared her throat.

Slightly startled Giga hit his ball which bounced off the wall and into Mega's hand. "What is the big idea, Mega?" he complained.

"There is a new Godmaster," she said calmly.

"If you're referring to the one called Bulkhead then I already know," he replied.

"Her name is Slipstream," she continued.

"She?"

"I was hoping that we could go and meet her."

"Sounds like a good idea," Giga said.

* * *

><p>Slipstream cheered and held up the bag of gold that they had just stolen. "Yes! We're better than ever!" she crowed.<p>

She frowned when, all of a sudden she heard a voice in her head. "Slipstream," the voice said.

"Who…who are you?" she demanded, looking around.

"I am Overlord. I too am a Godmaster like yourself."

"Godmaster?" Slipstream looked confused.

"Yes. We Godmasters are humans who, through the use of the gold bracelets that you now wear, are able to transform into higher beings."

"Okay how come I can hear you?" she asked.

"I am able to contact all of you Godmasters. I must admit, we were surprised to find out that you were a woman."

Insulted, she bristeled and said indignantly, "Oh yeah?"

"We mean no disrespect," a woman's voice said. "I myself am half-woman, half-man."

"Well what do you want with me?"

"To offer you a job," Overlord said.

"I'm listening," she shifted the bag of gold to her other servo and listened.

"We Decepticons aspire to rule the world," the woman spoke again. "We serve only Devil Z and ourselves. If you join us then you will be free to do whatever you want."

"What about my friends?" Slipstream asked, looking down at Karen and Lily who stood on the ground, bickering over who had gotten the most money.

"You may bring them with you if you like," the woman said. "We always have room for new recruits."

"Okay we'll join. Just how do we find you anyway?"

"Go to the docks," the woman instructed. "We will meet you there."

Her head went quiet and Slipstream squatted so that she was facing her friends. "Hop on," she put her hand out.

"Where are we going?" Karen asked, climbing on.

"Yeah," Lily chimed in.

"To our new home," Slipstream replied.

A/N: 3 reviews.

A/N/N: Don't forget to vote!


	7. Destruction: British Motors?

Masterforce Animated

Destruction: British Motors?

"So what do you think of your new home?" Mega asked.

"I like it," Slipstream replied.

"And you two?" Mega turned to Karen and Lily who nodded, showing that they agreed with Slipstream. "Good," the female Godmaster smiled. "It will be very nice to have some female company. The boys are all right but they are boys, Giga is too busy playing golf with Powell and I try to stay as far away from the Pretenders as I can."

"I don't like them either," Slipstream declared. "No offense but they are ugly."

"None taken," Mega said. "I agree with you but they are useful for scaring away the more pathetic humans."

"Ah there you are," Giga appeared. "I believe we have some business to discuss, Slipstream."

"But I was showing them around," Mega protested. "They only just got here, Giga. Let them get some rest."

"You can resume the tour later," Giga said.

Mega's eyes flashed but she said, "Of course. Go with Giga and he will tell you what to do. If for any reason you are unable to do what he asks or you don't want to or if you are outnumbered don't hesitate to let me know." With that she turned and flounced away, her dress dragging on the ground.

"This way," Giga motioned for the three teenage girls to follow him and they did. He led them to a another room which was no doubt his doubt. Maps were pinned on the walls with push pins indicating certain spots, files were stacked high on the desk and there were four chairs. Giga sat in the one behind the desk while Slipstream, Karen, and Lily sat in the other three.

"What do you want us to do?" Slipstream asked, seeing no point in beating around the bush.

"Directness, I like that," Giga picked up several files and held them out to Slipstream who took them, albeit warily. "Those are my competitors. They have been trying to steal my business for some time now and have succeeded in stealing some my clients. I would prefer not to have to deal with them anymore."

Slipstream looked up from the file she had been perusing and smiled. "I think we can help you out," she said.

* * *

><p>Leftfoot was, as his name implied, Lightfoot's father. A slightly older version of Lightfoot with gray hair and a drooping moustache and brown eyes he looked every bit the owner of a prestigious car company dressed in his navy blue suit. Normally filled with pride of his son his brown eyes looked worried as he gazed earnestly at Hawk. "I know you Autobots are busy trying to defeat the Decepticons and all that but after all those robberies I'm afraid that I'm going to be next."<p>

"Robberies?" Hawk frowned and straightened in his chair.

"Several other factories and not just those in Canada have been attacked and completely destroyed. Only a few had anything of the building actually left. I hate to ask this, Mr. Hawk, after all you have done for my son but…" Leftfoot hesitated, unwilling to ask.

"You want us to send someone to keep an eye on your factory," Hawk supplied.

"Yes I really hate to ask that of you when you have your hands full."

Hawk leaned back in his chair and considered. For one thing they were not a detective agency nor were they a security company. He couldn't afford to send any of the Autobots but Leftfoot was not only Lightfoot's father but a friend to all of them, helping whenever possible and even sending some money to the Headmaster Juniors for their birthdays and Christmas. Plus there was that little matter of the God Bomber project underneath the British Motors factory. Not to mention he could probably send some of the kids there, getting them out of his way. "We'll help," Hawk said at last. "Ginrai, Lightfoot, Road King, Bulkhead and Bumblebee will be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you so much," Leftfoot said in relief then terminated the conversation.

"Someone's destroying factories?" Ginrai asked, not looking up from the handheld video game he was playing.

"Yes," Hawk said

"I hope dad's doesn't burn down," Lightfoot said worriedly. As the youngest of all the Godmasters (except for Bumblebee) he certainly looked it; wavy brown hair fell across his forehead, accentuating his green eyes. Dressed in blue jeans and a white tank top over a red t-shirt he did not look like a Godmaster which was probably a good thing.

"Don't worry," Ginrai assured him. "It won't. I'll go find Road King, you find Bumblebee and Bulkhead."

Turning tail, the head Godmaster fled the room leaving Lightfoot staring after him in confusion. "Since when is he so eager to talk to Road King?" the young teenager asked.

"Since we acquired Bumblebee and Bulkhead," Hawk said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>"Oops, sorry about that," Bulkhead apologized as yet another car was dented.<p>

"You're lucky that these cars repair themselves or else you would be dead," Road King hissed, glowering at his Transector as the dent disappeared.

"I said I was sorry."

"It's okay, big guy," Bumblebee said. "But at least I know for a fact that you're Bulkhead."

"How?" Bulkhead asked.

"Because you're so clumsy," Bumblebee replied.

Bulkhead opened his mouth to retort something back but Ginrai strode in before he had a chance and said, "All right. Everyone get ready; we're going to Canada."

"Yes!" Road King cheered then turned to Bulkhead. "You get anywhere near my car and you're dead," he warned before climbing into his car.

"Why is everyone so upset about their cars?" Bulkhead wondered.

"Trust me, big guy, you'll learn one of these days," Bumblebee said then climbed into his as well.

Bulkhead just shrugged then followed suit as Lightfoot accompanied by Hawk walked in. "Be careful," Hawk warned as the engines started. "None of the factories that were destroyed belonged to Isis Corp. so that probably means that the Decepticons are behind it."

"Gotcha, boss," Bumblebee saluted then raced out of the base, followed by the others.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Hawk sighed in relief as he turned to go back in.

* * *

><p>"Wahoo!" Buster yelled happily as he fired several shots at the factory building below him. "Did you see that, Hydra? I destroyed one half of the building without even transforming!"<p>

"I saw," Hydra said, not sounding as quite as enthused as his little brother did. As the eldest of the two he considered it his duty to act as the grown-up although he secretly took pleasure in senseless destruction as much as his brother did. In human form the two of them looked like normal people; Hydra with his purple hair, glasses, and pressed shirts with a tie and Buster with his slightly more wild looking red hair and long sleeve shirts that went with his blue jeans. In robot form, however, they looked slightly different, taking the form of fish with helmets that appeared as…balls that was the only description that could be used.

"Knock it off you two," Slipstream ordered, her Transector circling near theirs. "If you keep shooting at that building you'll destroy it."

"That's the whole point," Buster said.

"Not until after we get the money," she reminded him. "Lord Giga told us that he wanted both the money and the building destroyed. Preferably in that order."

"Stop firing, Buster. Go get the money, Slipstream, and then we'll destroy the building," Hydra ordered.

After a hiss from Slipstream she descended until she was on the ground and the cockpit of her plane opened. Lily and Karen climbed out then she transformed. "Let's go do this," she said. Walking over to the building she lifted a section of the ceiling and waited until Lily and Karen had entered before setting it back down. It didn't take the two human girls to find the money and a hard copy of all the factory's designs for new products. Signaling to Slipstream, she bent down and they climbed into her hand. After moving them out of harm's way she commed Hydra and Buster and said, "We got the money. You can destroy them now."

"Yes!" Buster yelled then resumed firing as did Hydra. It took only a few minutes for the rest of the building to collapse in a ball of fire.

"Boys," Slipstream muttered in disgust as she transformed into a plane. "Who needs them?"

* * *

><p>At that exact moment Ginrai was inclined to think the same thing. Except he was thinking it about teenagers and anyone, excluding Lightfoot of course, under twenty. At first a trip to Canada had seemed fun, they wouldn't have share vehicles with anyone but unfortunately he had forgotten about their coms. Currently Bumblebee and Bulkhead were using them to argue over which one of them was the biggest klutz. After two hours of that Lightfoot of all people finally lost it and yelled, "If you don't shut up now then I'm going to come back there and you can argue over who I'm going to kill first!"<p>

For the next hour there was blissful silence but it didn't last long. All too soon Bumblebee and Bulkhead picked something else to argue about and they did that the rest of the trip there. Not that Ginrai noticed for he had made them stop at a store where he picked up several pairs of ear plugs and threatened the teenagers if they told Hawk that instead of listening for danger he had stopped listening altogether. Needless to say since he had Road King and Lightfoot backing him up Bumblebee and Bulkhead had wisely opted not to say a thing but merely continued to argue.

Despite the ear plugs, however, it was still a long drive to Canada and they all stumbled out of their Transectors in relief when they finally reached British Motors. "Yay!" Bulkhead cheered. "So this is what Canada looks like? It doesn't look that different from Detroit," he said disappointedly.

"Hello," Leftfoot exited the building and walked over to them, shaking everyone's hands. "It's nice to finally meet you," he said. "Come on in," he invited. "Let me show you around."

* * *

><p>Back at Dinobot Island Giga was reclining comfortably in a chair while he watched the news. He didn't make a habit of watching TV often but occasionally he liked to see what was going on the human world. The fact that they were discussing British Motors only served to fuel his interest. Apparently British Motors was planning to release a new prototype to the public soon.<p>

"It's going to hurt us," Powell said from the doorway.

"How is that so?" Giga asked.

"Well considering Lightfoot is a Godmaster it only serves to reason that his father would help the Autobots out. So that means whatever he's building is probably for them."

"You do make a good point," Giga conceded. "We can't let them release that car to the public. I better contact the Godmasters and tell them to head there next."

* * *

><p>"Do you think they bought it?" Bumblebee asked.<p>

"I hope so," Bulkhead replied.

British Motors wasn't really releasing a new prototype soon; it had been Bulkhead's idea to disguise one of their Transectors in order to draw the Decepticons out. Bumblebee's Transector had been the winner and was now sporting a beautiful lime green fake outer shell, making it appear as a different car entirely.

"So where did you come up with the idea to do this?" Bumblebee asked.

"I read about the Trojan Horse in history the other day," Bulkhead explained. "So I decided to do that as well."

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a female voice asked from behind them.

Startled, Bumblebee and Bulkhead turned to see a tall blue and purple robot standing there, arms crossed and a smile on her faceplate. "Uh-oh," Bulkhead said.

* * *

><p>"I like this place," Road King declared as his eyes followed a pretty blonde walk across the parking lot, her hips swinging from side to side.<p>

"I wonder why," Ginrai said sarcastically.

"Don't forget why we're here," Lightfoot reminded them.

"We haven't forgotten, Lightfoot," Ginrai said. "More than likely the Decepticons won't even show up…" his voice trailed off when Hydra and Buster landed in front of them.

"You were saying?" Road King raised an eyebrow.

A/N: 3 reviews.

A/N/N: Don't forget to vote!


	8. Slipstream Vs Bumblebee & Bulkhead

Masterforce: Animated

"So this was all a trap was it?" Slipstream raised an optic ridge. "Pretty clever trap," she admitted.

"His idea," Bumblebee pointed at Bulkhead. "It was a Trojan Horse," Bumblebee said proudly then, "what's a Trojan Horse?"

Slipstream just shook her head then turned her attention to Bulkhead. "If you're smart enough to come up with this idea then you're smart enough to know what I intend on doing to you."

"Yeah, you're gonna kill us," Bumblebee interjected.

"I don't wanna die!" Bulkhead protested.

"Just shut up, both of you," Slipstream told them. "I have something that I want to do this afternoon and I don't really want to miss it so let's get this over with."

"Fine by me," Bumblebee said then crossed his wrists. "Masterforce! God on!"

"Masterforce! God on!" Bulkhead shouted.

Three robots now stood on the hill, facing each other. "Let's get this show on the road," Slipstream said then began firing at them.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Ginrai?" Buster jeered. "Couldn't beat us on your own so you brought back-up?"<p>

"Too bad you didn't bring back-up," Ginrai retorted as he shoved Buster off of him. "It would've made the fight more fair for you."

"Very funny," Hydra said as he tackled Road King, knocking the racer to the ground.

"Hilarious," Lightfoot punched Buster who retaliated by throwing Lightfoot in the air. The young Godmaster landed on the ground several feet away and groaned loudly. "Next time we're bringing Ranger," he announced.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, around back, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were still dealing with their adversary, the female Slipstream. The very powerful, dangerous female Slipstream. Bumblebee groaned as he crashed into Bulkhead. "I'm never calling girls weak again," he declared, rising unsteadily to his pedes.<p>

"Agreed," Bulkhead looked wobbly but at least he was standing.

"We girls are a whole lot stronger than you guys give us credit for," Slipstream smiled.

"We noticed," Bumblebee said.

"Let's see if you boys can handle this," she pulled off her wings and threw the boomerang weapon at them. Bumblebee hit the ground just in time to avoid getting his head chopped off and lay there until the weapon had returned to Slipstream. "Hmm," she frowned at them. "Survive this!" She threw the boomerang again but at the same time fired at Bulkhead, forcing him to jump to the side in order to avoid getting hit then fell to the ground, the boomerang stuck in his back. Slipstream smiled then went to retrieve her weapon, paying no attention to the yellow-and-black minibot scowling at her back. Suddenly she felt electricity running up her back. Screaming in pain she turned around to see Bumblebee standing there, electricity running up and down his stingers.

"Stay away from my friend," he hissed.

Snarling she grabbed her wings and placed them on her back then launched herself into the sky, transforming into a plane and flying off in the opposite direction.

Not caring whether she got away or not Bumblebee ran to Bulkhead and knelt next to him. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah I think so," Bulkhead replied as he slowly sat up, his back already healing itself.

"Good," Bumblebee whacked Bulkhead's chest.

"Ow," Bulkhead complained. "What was that for?"

"For not moving," Bumblebee replied then headed for where they had left Ginrai and the other Godmasters. They arrived just in time to see Hydra and Buster flying off.

"Yes!" Bumblebee cheered. "We beat them!"

"Temporarily," Ginrai replied as he turned back into his human self. "All that fighting made me hungry. Think your dad will give us something to eat, Lightfoot?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sure he will," Lightfoot said.

The others transformed as well then turned and walked into the British Motors factory. They went downstairs to where the God Bomber project was being worked on. Sari was down there, standing next to Leftfoot as she stared wide-eyed at what had been completed so far. "Not even my dad's laboratory looks like this," she was telling Leftfoot. "All he ever had in his lab was Megatron."

"Who's Megatron?" Leftfoot asked.

"The head of the Decepticons," she said. "My dad found him when he was just a kid and repaired Megatron."

"Sounds like a stupid thing to do, no offense," Ginrai said as they approached.

"None taken," Sari said, turning to face him. "I made sure that I told him that."

"Yeah," Bumblebee chimed in. "Loudly."

"Yeah what are you talking about? You're the one that put your rocket boosters on even though Optimus said not to."

"You helped me," Bumblebee pointed out.

Lightfoot ignored the two of them and said, "The Decepticons are gone, Dad. I don't think they'll return."

"Thank you so much," Leftfoot said gratefully. "If there's any way I can repay you…"

"How about some lunch?" Road King asked.

"I can manage that," Leftfoot laughed. "Come with me."

A/N: 3 reviews and so sorry so short and late.


	9. The Young Warriors: Headmaster Juniors R

Masterforce: Animated

The Young Warriors: Headmaster Juniors Roll Out!

"Have fun," Ginrai said.

"Be careful," this came from Lightfoot.

"Go fast!" Road King shouted.

"Keep an eye on them," Hawk instructed.

"Will do!" Bumblebee saluted Hawk then leapt into his Transector, revving the engine loudly.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lander whispered.

"I gotta agree with Lander," Diver said. "Letting the Headmaster Juniors go with Bumblebee, Sari, and the twins on a road trip? You're just asking for trouble, Hawk."

"I heard that," Sari said.

"Sari," Hawk said. "It's nothing personal it's just that…"

He was interrupted by two identical shrieks as the twins crashed into each other. "We be all right," they called in unison.

"On second thought a road trip sounds like a good idea," Diver said then winced along with everyone else when the twins crashed into Cab's Transector. Seeing the damage done to his fire truck Cab transformed into a robot and began chasing the twins. The three of them were now going in circles around the parking lot, Cab yelling just what he would do to them when he caught them while the twins were pleading for someone to save them.

"A magnificent idea," Lander agreed.

"Bye!" Shuta and Minerva yelled as they hopped into their Transectors and took off, Bumblebee and Sari, the twins, and Cab following.

"Bye!" Hawk waved at them until they were out of sight then let out a loud sigh of relief.

"This calls for a celebration," Lander announced. "Who wants a drink?"

"Peace and quiet for two whole weeks," Ginrai smiled dreamily.

"It does rather calm now that they're gone," Ranger admitted.

"We'll take you up on that drink, Lander," Hawk said, "then we need to continue working on God Bomber; with the children gone we will have more time to devote to it."

They turned to go in but Diver noticed that Lightfoot was still standing there, staring after the kids, a look of terror on his face. "What's wrong?" Diver asked.

"We just sent them out into the world with no guidance or adult to watch them whatsoever," the teenager stated.

"And your point is?" Road King raised an eyebrow.

"They're going to be alone for two weeks."

Everyone frowned then their eyes widened as the full impact of that statement sunk in. "The Decepticons don't have to worry about destroying the world; the kids will do it for them," Hawk groaned, mental images of newspaper articles with the kids in the headlines appearing in his head.

"This definitely calls for a drink," Lander said then went inside, presumably to find one of his many bottles of wine.

"Sounds like a good idea," Hawk sighed as he followed Lander.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the docks, another goodbye was in the middle of happening. "Are you sure you have plenty of clothes?" Mega asked anxiously.<p>

"Yes, ma'am," the three Headmaster Juniors chorused in unison.

"I packed some sandwiches and chips for the road. There are some extra sandwiches in this bag," she held up a bag, the kind that came with a cooler built in. "And you should have plenty of drinks to last you on the way there and on the way back. If it isn't enough though here's each of you two hundred dollars," she handed each of them a bank envelope with two hundred dollars worth of five, tens, and twenties inside. "Save one hundred of it in case of an emergency which does not include video games," she added with a stern glance at Cancer who had the grace to blush. "The other hundred you can use for whatever you want and use this credit card," she handed it to Bullhorn who tucked it into his back pocket, "in case you decide that you want to stay at a hotel. Did I forget anything?"

"I don't think so," Giga said hastily. "If we keep them any longer, Mega, then they won't be able to leave tonight and we did promise them that if they were well behaved this week that they could do this," he reminded her.

"I suppose so," she sighed. "I just want to make sure that they're going to be safe."

"We'll be fine," Wilder said, having decided to see if he could hurry this process up. It wasn't that he minded Mega worrying over them because he didn't but he did want to leave right now if they were going to make it out of town before dark.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, ma'am, we're sure," Bullhorn said.

She smiled at them then turned to Browning who was perched on Cancer's right shoulder. "Keep an eye on them, Browning," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Browning stood and saluted her before sitting back down again.

"Cancer, behave yourself and do whatever Bullhorn and Wilder tell you to. As long as it isn't hazardous to your health," she added as an afterthought.

"Yes, Lady Mega," he said.

"Give me a hug," she opened her arms wide.

Wilder opened his mouth to protest but was shoved by Bullhorn into her waiting arms which enveloped the three of them.

"Take care of the others, Bullhorn," she sniffled, releasing them from her warm embrace.

He nodded then the three of them climbed into their Transectors and headed off. "Be careful!" Giga and Mega called after them.

The second they had disappeared Mega broke down into tears and started wailing. "My babies!" she sobbed. "Do you think they'll be all right?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Giga re-assured her, sending up a quick prayer to whatever god was out there that his words would come true.

* * *

><p>Despite their youthful energy and stamina it didn't take long for the Autobots and Sari to tire. "I'm hungry," Bumblebee whined.<p>

"Brother and I, we be hungry too," Jetfire said.

"We be very hungry," Jetstorm said.

"A nice big juicy steak sounds good," Shuta said with a sigh.

"With a baked potato and fried okra," Cab added.

"And a fresh salad," Minerva said wistfully.

"Hey what's your home like?" Cab asked the twins abruptly.

"Our home?" Jetfire asked.

"Yeah," Shuta said. "What's it like?"

The twins exchanged glances then Jetstorm said, "It be metal."

"Metal?" Minerva sounded confused.

"Yeah it's metal," Bumblebee answered. "Cybertron is completely metal."

"Our ship not be metal though. It be made of special materials," Jetfire said.

"According to Sentinel," Jetstorm added.

"Sentinel?" Shuta asked.

On queue, two identical groans came from Bumblebee's Transector. "Pardon my language but Sentinel is an aft," Bumblebee declared.

"He's a stuck-up idiot," Sari said.

"We be missing the ship though," Jetstorm said wistfully.

"And Mr. Jazz sir," Jetfire said sadly.

"And think of the air conditioning," Sari groaned. "Since you're a bunch of alien robots I would've thought that you would fix the air conditioning," she said accusingly.

"Don't look at me," Bumblebee protested. "I've had this thing less than a week!" as he was speaking he gestured with his hands, letting go of the steering wheel.

"Look out!" Sari screamed.

"Whoa!" Bumblebee grabbed the steering wheel, swerving just in time to avoid an oncoming eighteen wheeler. "That was close," he gasped after pulling over to the side of the road.

"That's it," Sari declared. "We're stopping somewhere to stay the night."

"How about there?" Jetstorm suggested.

"Where?" Shuta asked.

"That clump of trees over there," Jetfire suggested.

"Looks like a good place to me," Cab said.

Unanimously deciding to go there they drove for a few minutes until they reached the large clump of trees. Once there they all got out of their Transectors and busied themselves putting up their tents. Cab, to no one's surprise, didn't have any trouble setting up his tent while Shuta kept hitting himself upside the head with the tent that he was trying to set up. Minerva and Sari worked together on their tent and, due to Sari's knowledge of tents that had come from numerous camping trips with her father, finished rather quickly. The twins and Bumblebee were having a rather interesting time with theirs, having had nothing whatsoever to do with tents or camping except for that one camping trip with Prowl who had wound up putting the tent together.

"Let me help," Cab said, seeing their trouble.

"No we got it," Bumblebee said only for the tent to fly up and hit him in the face. "Well maybe we could use a little help," he admitted.

"We be needing a lot of help," Jetfire said, his brother nodding his head in agreement.

Cab grinned and soon had their tent up as well.

"We be very thankful," Jetstorm said.

"Thanks," Bumblebee said.

"No problem," Cab told him then turned to look at Shuta. "Could you use some help too?"

"This isn't like the tents that Hawk and I used," the dark haired boy complained. "Besides when we went camping Hawk always put up the tent."

So Cab had to help Shuta and then, when all the tents were up and they were lounging on the ground, Minerva asked, "Who's hungry?"

"I am!" the boys all yelled at the same time, shooting to their feet.

"Amazing how quickly they get energy when food is mentioned," Sari said drily.

"Truly," Minerva agreed.

"I'll go find us something," Cab offered.

"No!" Minerva said quickly. "I don't want anything that used to be an animal."

"What do you think hamburgers are made out of?" Sari asked.

"Ew," the twins looked disgusted. "We be never eating one of those again," Jetstorm declared.

Sari ignored them and asked, "Don't we have any sandwiches or anything?"

Minerva shook her head. "We did but Shuta and Cab ate them all!"

The two boys had the grace to lower their heads in shame and blush a deep scarlet.

"How about we go and see if there's a town up ahead?" Bumblebee suggested. "They would probably have a diner. Either that or at least a grocery store."

The girls looked thoughtfully at each other then Sari said, "That sounds like a good idea. Let's go."

"Why don't we go and you four keep an eye on the tents?" Shuta said. "I don't want anybody to steal them."

"You're sure that you'll be fine without us?" Sari asked.

"We'll be fine," Minerva assured her.

"Call us if you get into trouble," Bumblebee said.

"Ok!" Cab and Shuta raced each other to their Transectors, Minerva not far behind.

"Kids," Bumblebee sighed affectionately.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"25 bottles of beer on the wall, 25 bottles of beer on the wall. Take one down and pass it around. 24 bottles of beer on the wall…"

"Cancer!" Wilder yelled. "Just shut up! I can't take any more of your singing!"

"Yeah really," Bullhorn added. "It's very annoying."

"Annoying doesn't even begin to cover it," Wilder grumbled.

"Fine I'll stop," Cancer said. All was silent for a few more minutes than a humming sound emitted from Cancer's Transector.

"Cancer!" Wilder shouted.

"I'm not singing," Cancer said in a sing-song voice.

"How about we stop for tonight?" Bullhorn suggested, wanting to escape the blood-shed that was just waiting to happen. Mega would not be happy if one of them was killed by the other especially if Cancer was the one that got killed.

"Sounds good," Wilder growled, his eyes shooting sparks at Cancer.

After a while they found a clearing not far from a small town. They set up their tents quickly then Cancer decided that they had to have a fire.

"You can't have a camping trip without a fire," he argued.

"Okay," Wilder sighed. "We'll have a fire. Does anybody have any matches?"

"I have some," Bullhorn called. Fishing around in his pockets he produced a silver lighter. "Will this work?"

"Perfect," Cancer grabbed the lighter and used it to set fire to the pile of dry leaves and sticks that he had gathered.

"Want some lighter fluid?" Bullhorn offered.

"Sure!" Cancer grabbed that as well and liberally poured it on the fire. The fire flared up so brightly that Cancer was forced to jump back in order to avoid getting burned. "Wow," he gasped, gazing at the fire.

"I think you put too much lighter fluid," Wilder said.

As if to prove Wilder's point the fire flared again, a breeze catching some of the sparks and tossing them on several old trees standing nearby.

"I gotta agree with Wilder," Bullhorn said as he watched the trees catch on fire and begin burning brilliantly.

"Oh boy," Cancer groaned. "We're doomed if Lady Mega or Lord Giga hear about this."

"We're never going to be allowed to leave the base!" Wilder grumped, crossing his arms.

"I know a way to get us in their good graces again," Bullhorn said excitedly.

"What's that?" Wilder asked.

"We wreak havoc on the town," Bullhorn suggested, his brown eyes gleaming.

Wilder and Cancer exchanged glances then nodded. "We're in," Wilder said then made a beeline for his Transector, his companions following.

* * *

><p>"Something wrong, Sari?" Bumblebee asked.<p>

"No," Sari smiled, opening her eyes and gazing at the trees surrounding her. "I was just…remembering the first time I ever met you guys."

Bumblebee chuckled. "That was pretty funny," he admitted. "The way I thought you were saying that you were sorry about my name being Bumblebee."

"That was funny," she agreed.

A crash caught their attention and they turned to see the twins lying on the ground, groaning. The paint on the trees told what had happened and Bumblebee let out a groan of his own. "When we get back home I'm gonna have Ratchet teach me how to fix bots," he declared.

Sari said nothing but went to help the twins, sadness filling her at the thought of home.

* * *

><p>"I want a steak," Cab announced.<p>

"We know," Minerva and Shuta said in unison. Cab had talked about food the entire way, mostly about thick juicy steaks with vegetables much to their annoyance. Shuta's stomach was growling so loudly now that they could hear through the Transectors.

"Hey!" Shuta said excitedly. "Look!"

Minerva looked and her blue eyes widened when she saw it. Flames licked the roofs of buildings and danced through the dry, old trees lining the streets. People ran through the streets, screaming at the top of their lungs as they headed for the other side of town where the Autobot Headmaster Juniors were. Behind the people were three monsters, or rather Decepticon Headmaster Juniors and their Transectors, chasing them.

"Take that!" Wilder shouted, throwing a stack of boards that he had found into the middle of the street.

"Masterforce! Transform! Head on!" Shuta yelled, transforming into a robot. His robot was blue with black arms and gray legs.

Cab merely yelled, "Masterforce!" then began trying to put out the fires.

Noticing several people trapped behind a wall of flames that she wouldn't be able to pass through Minerva transformed into a robot as well, her red robot with white arms, head, and waist able to go through the flames unharmed. She reached the people then gently scooped up the three hysterical children first. "I'll come back for you," she promised the two construction workers and waitress. Finding a building that wasn't on fire she set them on the porch then went back to retrieve the adults.

"Look it's those Autobot Headmaster Juniors!" Bullhorn jeered.

"You did this!" Shuta was furious, his blue visor flashing red as he glared at them.

"Of course," Wilder said. "We're showing these pathetic humans the full force of our strength."

"In case you forgot, you are human!" Minerva yelled then turned her attention back to her patients.

"She's got a point," Cancer said.

"Shut up," Wilder told him. "It's your fault that there's even a fire."

"I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know that the wind was going to blow at that moment? All I was trying to do was light the fire!" Cancer retorted.

"Next time I'm not giving you the lighter fluid," Bullhorn grumbled.

"I'm out of water!" Cab yelled as he pulled up next to Shuta's pede then tans formed, his red robot with white legs reaching Shuta's height.

"I rescued all the trapped people," Minerva said. "I'm going to treat them now."

"Call the others while you're at it," Shuta told her.

Minerva nodded then transformed back, returning to her red with white legs Masterforce armor.

"Let's fight, weaklings," Wilder said, transforming to his pink with gray shoulders and legs robot.

"I like the sound of that," Bullhorn's robot was tan while navy blue legs and arms and two pink horns, one on either side of his head.

Like Bullhorn, Cancer's robot was blue, pink, and tan. He was, however, more blue than anything else with a pink head and armor on his tan arms. "Bring it on!" he shouted.

And with that the fight started. Minerva, who had contacted Bumblebee, found a water tower at the edge of town which she used to douse the remaining fires then went back to her patients, ignoring the rest of the fight. Cancer used some of his fancy karate moves to send Cab flying twenty feet back where he lay in the street, groaning. Infuriated, Shuta rushed Wilder, the two of them plowing a trench in the middle of the street before they stopped. Not noticing that they were no longer moving or even caring Shuta began to hit Wilder as hard as he could. It wasn't long, however, before he was picked by Wilder and thrown on top of Cab who had been in the middle of standing up. The two boys groaned and reluctantly picked themselves back up.

"One thing that I will say for you Autobots is that you're persistent," Wilder said.

"And you don't know how to quit," Cancer added.

"Which is fun because then we get to keep throwing you," Bullhorn finished.

"Shut up," Shuta said then began shooting at them.

"Hey that was close!" Browning squeaked from his position atop Cancer's shoulder, having just narrowly avoiding being blasted away.

"Don't worry, Browning," Cancer whispered. "I won't let them kill you." He retaliated with a shot of his own, hitting Shuta's left arm.

The Autobot cried out then dove at Cancer, pulling the Decepticon's legs out from under him.

Browning shrieked even louder this time, scrambling onto Cancer's faceplate just in time to avoid being squished. His red visor glowed even brighter and he transformed into a pistol. Cancer picked him up and Browning shot water onto Shuta's visor causing the Autobot to stop and wipe his visor off. Cancer took advantage of Shuta's momentary distraction and thrust his pedes into Shuta's chest then leapt up, placing Browning back on his shoulder.

"Retreat!" Wilder yelled when he caught sight of a yellow police car with a black stripe running down it and two planes; one orange and one blue.

Bullhorn opened his mouth to protest but when he saw the Autobot reinforcements he agreed wholeheartedly with Wilder and began to back up. Browning had no protests but rather urged Cancer to hurry up. The three Decepticons took off running, soon leaving the town behind. Once they were several miles away they stopped to breathe and transformed back into their human selves and Transectors. "We're gonna be in so much trouble," Wilder groaned.

"We'll never be allowed to leave the base," Bullhorn moaned.

"The base is much safer!" Browning declared.

"Hydra and Buster are never going to let us live this down," Cancer said, eliciting fresh groans.

* * *

><p>"We leave you alone for five minutes and look at what happened," Bumblebee spread his arms wide to indicate the damage.<p>

"We didn't do that," Shuta protested.

"Who dumped the water?" Sari demanded.

A shame-faced Minerva said, "That would be me. I was only trying to put out the fire."

"You put it out all right," Bumblebee said. "But you also depleted their water supply."

"Hawk will get them some more," Cab spoke up.

"Assuming he ever lets us out of the base again," Shuta said gloomily.

"Look, brother," Jetfire said. "This be a wet town."

"Yes it be," Jetstorm agreed.

"Let's go," Bumblebee sighed. "We need to call Hawk and tell him what happened."

A/N: 3 reviews and don't forget to vote!


	10. Defeat: Debut of God Bomber

Masterforce: Animated

Defeat: Debut Of God Bomber

"I've had enough!" Giga roared quite suddenly causing everyone sitting around the table to jump.

"Enough what?" Mega asked calmly as she accepted the basket of muffins from Cancer. "Thank you," she smiled at him.

"Defeats," Giga snarled.

"It wasn't our fault," Cancer protested. "We didn't know that two Pretenders and one of the Autobot Godmasters would show up."

"He's not referring to that, dear," Mega said then turned to her husband. "What did you mean by that?"

"Defeats in general," he said moodily. "No matter what we do, no matter how hard we fight the Autobots always win."

"It's just luck," Hydra said.

"Yeah," Buster chimed in. "If we could fight the Autobots one at a time, ensuring that they couldn't call for backup then we would win."

"That's not a bad idea," Giga frowned thoughtfully.

"You can think about it after dinner," Mega said. "Pass me the green beans, Bullhorn."

"Here you go," Bullhorn handed her a big bowl.

"Thank you. Would you like some, Wilder?" she asked.

"No thanks," Wilder said.

"You have to eat something healthy," she instructed. "You can either have green beans or celery."

"Green beans," Wilder said quickly and served himself a generous portion.

Mega smiled but made no comment.

* * *

><p>After dinner, while the Headmaster Juniors, Hydra and Buster played Monopoly, Mega and Giga had retreated to her private office to talk. Giga's office had looked like that of a successful businessman who was trying to take over the world but Mega's was the exact opposite. Her office was warm and inviting, like that of a mother's. She had purple carpet on the floor (how exactly she got carpet to stay on the cave floor was never determined), a pink couch and four comfortable padded chairs. Her desk was at one end of the room stacked with files and pictures of her "children." Pictures of them (including her and Giga's wedding picture) hung on the walls and there were two side tables, one on either side of the couch.<p>

Sinking into the soft cushions of her couch she patted the seat next to her and said, "Sit, Giga, and tell me what is wrong."

"You know what is wrong," he sighed as he sat next to her.

"You are weary of being defeated as am I. We must do something about the Autobots."

"But what?"

"Hmm," Mega frowned then brightened. "Why not use Buster's idea?" she suggested. "We have Hydra, Buster, the Pretenders, and the Headmaster Juniors draw the others out while we fight Super Ginrai," she suggested.

"It is a good idea," Giga admitted, "but how do you propose we defeat Super Ginrai? He's defeated us before."

"We ask Devil Z for a power-up," Mega said at last.

"No," Giga said firmly. "I have no intentions of becoming a complete robotic life form."

"I didn't say we were going to become fully robotic," Mega answered. "I just think we should ask him for some extra power while remaining human."

"I guess it can't hurt," Giga said reluctantly.

"Of course not," Mega stood then walked over to her desk. Picking up the telephone she dialed a number then said, "Powell? This is Mega. Report to the base immediately." She hung up then smiled at Giga. "While we attack Super Ginrai the others will attack as well, leaving him alone and at our mercy."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for a very annoyed Powell to arrive; still chewing the sandwich that he had been in the middle of eating when Mega called. To his surprise Mega and Giga met him at the docks in their armor and with their Transectors nearby. "I thought you wanted me to come to the base," he sounded confused.<p>

"We did," Mega said. "We are going to attack Super Ginrai. You are responsible for keeping an eye on the base. You will also tell the children and the Pretenders where to attack. They have already received their orders to attack, but you just need to tell them where. Make sure that they each draw out at least one Autobot."

With that she and Giga climbed into their Transectors and took off, leaving dust in their wake that left Powell coughing for several minutes. When he finally stopped he went towards the base, hoping to find something else to eat before it was time to send the other Decepticons out.

* * *

><p>"So how much longer until it's done?" Ginrai asked, reaching out to touch a blue button.<p>

Sari slapped his hand and said, "It would be done a lot sooner if I didn't have to keep an eye on idiots who keep trying to touch buttons."

"Okay, okay," Ginrai held up his hands. "I won't touch anything else I swear."

"You better not," the techno organic grumbled. "I'll cut your hand off the next time you try anything."

Ginrai's eyes went wide and he decided that it would probably be better if he went and annoyed Hawk instead.

Sari let out a sigh of relief once Ginrai was gone and returned her attention to the project. "Hey!" she yelled at one of the scientists. "That's not how you're supposed to do it!" she ran over and began teaching him the proper way to do it.

"I'm glad I'm not a scientist," Ginrai remarked as he watched Sari berating one of the scientists.

"Agreed," Hawk said. "During my long stay here on Earth I have discovered that men are not the most dangerous people but the women are. They are the true rulers of homes; they do all the work while the men go earn money for them. They're the ones that make decisions and order the men to carry them out. The scariest thing I ever saw was a woman armed with a rifle chasing her husband after she found out that he was cheating on her. I do not believe he ever cheated on her again."

"Neither would I," Ginrai said then winced as Sari's voice was heard once again.

"Perhaps we should leave," Hawk suggested. "I believe Lander left a couple bottles of wine here."

"Sounds good," Ginrai turned to go but the sound of his bracelets beeping stopped him.

Hawk immediately made a beeline back to where the video screen was. "What is it, Diver?" he asked.

"Giga and Mega just showed up not too far from where you are," the oceanographer and marine biologist reported.

"Great," Ginrai sighed. "Guess it's time to roll out then."

"Thank you, Diver," Hawk said.

"Anytime," Diver said jovially then terminated the connection.

Before they had a chance to move, however, Lander's face appeared on the screen. "I am picking up reports of the Decepticon Headmaster Juniors trying to destroy Detroit. I dispatched our Headmaster Juniors to take care of them. And if you'll excuse me I have to go fight Blood; he just showed up here."

Phoenix was next. "Hey, Hawk, Dauros and Gilmer are here. Prowler and I are fixing to go take care of them."

"My name is Prowl!" a distant shout came from behind Phoenix.

"Gotta go," Phoenix disappeared from the screen.

"If we don't go then more than likely we'll be called out next," Hawk sighed.

"I've already been called," Ginrai reminded him and tried to leave but was stopped by Lightfoot's voice coming from behind him.

"Hydra, Buster, and Slipstream are in Europe, they're destroying London. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, the twins, Ranger, Road King, and I are heading out to stop them."

"I'll be there soon," Hawk promised. "You're going to need some help with those two."

"Agreed," Lightfoot said then disappeared as well.

"Let's leave before anyone else calls," Ginrai suggested, breaking into a run.

Hawk just laughed then yelled, "Suit on! Pretender! Transform!" he flew out of the base, Ginrai right behind him in his truck.

* * *

><p>"They're coming," Mega reported happily.<p>

"Good," Giga sounded satisfied. "Soon we will have our revenge on the Autobots and we will destroy Super Ginrai once and for all."

As usual Ginrai had no difficulty finding the Decepticons; all he had to do was head in the opposite direction of the screaming people who were running for their lives. He pulled to a stop when he finally saw Giga and Mega and transformed into Super Ginrai, knowing that he would need the extra power.

Once they saw him Giga and Mega yelled, "God on! Form Overlord!" Overlord stood there; as tall as Super Ginrai. He (or rather she) was dark navy blue with light gray arms. A small black jet was on his left arm.

"Why don't you go ahead and surrender?" Ginrai said. "You know I'm just going to beat you."

Overlord laughed long and hard, Giga and Mega's laughter audible as well. When he had finally regained control of his voice Overlord said, "Foolish Ginrai. We are infinitely stronger than you are."

"Now at least," Mega added.

"Hush," Giga hissed.

"What do you mean by 'now'?" Ginrai asked.

"Devil Z granted us a power-up," Mega explained. "We are still human but with more power than ever before. So it is you, Super Ginrai, who will be defeated today and we Decepticons will finally have our revenge on you."

_Un-oh,_ Ginrai thought to himself. _A power-up cannot mean anything good._ Out loud he said, "Let's fight and see who the winner is."

"A very good idea," Mega agreed then Overlord raised his right arm and began shooting at Ginrai, forcing him to hide behind some nearby rocks.

Cautiously Ginrai put his weapon on top of the rock and retaliated. Overlord didn't even grunt but merely laughed and, picking up a gigantic rock next to him, threw it straight at Ginrai.

Knowing that he couldn't survive a weapon like that Ginrai sprang out from his hiding place, hitting the ground just in time to avoid getting squashed. When several loud thumps indicated that the rock had not only landed but created a small crater he tried to stand up but felt something strong on his back.

"I'm going to enjoy this, Ginrai," Overlord hissed, pressing his weapon on the back of Ginrai's cranial unit. Ginrai stilled and sent a quick prayer to…well whoever was listening.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at British Motors, Sari was having problems of her own. "That," she pointed to a tool in the hapless assistant's hand, "does not get used on that," she pointed to one of the consoles. "Any scientist knows that."<p>

"But I'm not a scientist," he protested. "I'm just a lab assistant."

"Then become a scientist," she said then decided that it was time to eat. Normally she would have stayed in the lab to keep an eye on everything but she was so hungry that she was ready to chew through one of the computers. Plus she was getting so irritable that the scientists were too afraid to work for fear of making her hungry. Having settled that internal debate she headed for the doors. Before she could reach it, however, there was an explosion, knocking her to the ground where she lay, not moving.

A/N: 3 reviews and don't forget to vote.


	11. Take Off, God Ginrai

Masterforce: Animated

Take Off, God Ginrai

Overlord smiled triumphantly down at his foe. "Today is the day that you die once and for all, Ginrai," he proclaimed.

Ginrai tensed and waited for the shot that would end his life and with it the hope of all the Autobots. When none came though he looked up and saw Overlord grimacing, one servo clawing at his chassis where his heart would have been. "What is happening?" the Decepticon gasped, stumbling backwards.

Deciding to get out while Overlord was distracted Ginrai leapt to his pedes and, transforming back into a truck, drove off as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>When Sari woke up the first thing she was aware of was Bumblebee's voice asking, "Is she dead?"<p>

"No," Sari declared, sitting up. "She is not dead."

"Sari!" Bumblebee hugged her so tight that Sari swore she could feel her ribs cracking.

"Bumblebee," she whispered in a strangled voice. "You're choking me."

"Oh, sorry," Bumblebee apologized as he let go.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"One of God Bomber's power units overloaded," Hawk replied.

She groaned. "And we were so close to finishing it."

Hawk sighed heavily. "We have to figure out our next move but I'm afraid that I'm out of ideas."

Suddenly Bulkhead's voice could be heard from the hall yelling, "Hawk!"

Hawk turned around but before he had a chance to move the door opened and Bulkhead and Road King entered, supporting an obviously injured Ginrai between them. "What happened?" Hawk demanded, rushing over to them.

"I think Overlord happened to him," Road King answered, his usual happiness replaced by a mixture of sadness and fury.

Ginrai tried to nod but ended up letting out a loud groan instead.

"Be quiet," Sari told him as she climbed off the bed that she had been in. "Put him in the bed," she ordered.

Not waiting for Hawk's approval the two Godmasters gently lowered Ginrai onto the bed. Once their arms were free Road King removed Ginrai's black shoes, throwing them somewhere behind him. Then he and Bulkhead worked together to ease the brown jacket off the injured man, allowing them to see his injuries more plainly.

"Let me look at him," Hawk brushed past Road King and Bulkhead and looked at Ginrai's injuries. His left arm was lying at an odd angle, his shirt was torn revealing a long gash, and there were cuts and bruises all over the rest of him. Hawk picked up Ginrai's arm and gently prodded it, eliciting a few groans and yelps. "It's not broken," Hawk announced as he put the arm back down.

"That's good," Bulkhead said, looking slightly relieved.

"But he does need a lot of rest," Hawk added. "A lot."

* * *

><p>"How could they defeat us!" Giga slammed his fist into the rocky, cave floor.<p>

"Keep that up, husband, and you will break your hand," Mega observed drily from her kneeling position next to him.

"Silence!" Devil Z's voice rang out through the chamber, causing the two humans in front of him to tremble. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"My lord, we had Ginrai in our grasp. We were finally about to destroy him when we felt a sharp pain in our hearts. The pain was so great that we were forced to let him escape. When the pain stopped Ginrai was gone and we felt extremely weak," Giga said. "We do not know how this could have happened."

"You were not ready for that kind of power," Devil Z answered. "But next time you will be."

"Next time?" Giga looked up at the pulsing ball of energy.

* * *

><p>"How much do we have left to do?" Ranger asked, peering over Sari's shoulder.<p>

"Too much," Sari replied, pushing him away as she walked over to another console.

"How much longer?" Hawk asked as he walked into the room.

"The next person who asks me about anything that has to do with the God Bomber project will be gutted and turned into scraps," Sari said, her eyes glowing bright blue with little flecks of red.

Bumblebee, who had walked in halfway through this declaration, turned around and walked back out followed by Ranger.

"Where are you guys going?" Lightfoot asked as he came in. Ranger didn't answer but grabbed Lightfoot by the arm and dragged him out of the room, ignoring Lightfoot's protests.

Sari paid no attention to the Godmasters as they left but instead focused all of her attention on the console in front of her. She pressed a few more buttons then moved to a keyboard where she typed in a long string of words, her fingers fairly flying over the keys. "It's almost ready," she told Hawk. "I should have it finished in a week."

"A week?" Hawk exclaimed, his blue eyes widening.

Sari giggled and said, "No, silly. I was just joking. It should be completed in a couple of hours, five at the most."

Hawk looked infinitely relieved to hear that. "Thank you," he said. "I'll be getting out of your hair now."

He turned to walk away when Shuta's voice said, "Hawk?"

Hawk groaned when he saw Shuta on the video screen. "What's wrong, Shuta?" he asked.

"Lander said to tell you that Overlord is in our area," the boy reported.

"Thank you, Shuta." After the conversation was terminated Hawk sighed and looked at Sari. "Do what you can to hurry it up. The others and I will be going to stop Overlord. Ginrai will stay here."

Sari nodded then promptly forgot all about Hawk as she spotted one of the scientists pressing an incorrect button. "Not that one!" she shrieked, running over to him.

* * *

><p>"Where is Super Ginrai?" Overlord demanded.<p>

"He was badly injured," Hawk answered. "So we came instead."

Overlord looked at the Godmasters and Pretenders in front of him. He had heard about all of them of course. Bulkhead was nothing special; a college student who had accidentally bonded to a Transector. Road King had been a race car driver; Ranger was, of all things, a park ranger. The 17 year old son of a car dealer, Lightfoot, stood next to Bumblebee who had apparently just appeared one day as well as the Jet twins. Hawk stood in front of this odd little bunch, his arms crossed as he stared up at Overlord. "You cannot be serious," the Decepticon said at last. "You cannot hope to beat me in battle."

"Super Ginrai did it once, why not us?" Road King said.

"Uh in case you don't remember he got beat pretty badly last time," Bumblebee whispered.

"That is a very good point," Overlord bent down to look at them. "I'm giving you one chance to run away."

"Can we do that?" Bulkhead asked eagerly.

"No," Hawk said sharply. "We're not running away; we will stay and fight like true Autobots!"

Overlord shrugged as he straightened. "Your funeral," he said then began shooting.

They all leapt away just in time to avoid getting hit; seeing that they weren't harmed Overlord shot again, this time managing to hit Bumblebee's leg. The young Godmaster yelped in pain and cradled his leg; just as he was about to get blown away for good Hawk scooped him up and ran until they were safely hidden behind a wall of rocks. "Are you all right?" the Pretender asked worriedly.

"Yeah I think so," Bumblebee looked at his leg which had already begun to repair itself. "Thanks for saving me by the way."

"Always my pleasure," Hawk smiled. He sat Bumblebee down then went back to the battle.

Despite the fact that they greatly outnumbered Overlord the Autobots were soon defeated. Deciding that a retreat was in everyone's best interest, Hawk took off with an injured human Bumblebee in his cockpit while Bulkhead put Bumblebee's Transector in the back of his truck. The Jet Twins flew overhead, Ranger, Road King, and Lightfoot following on the ground. Driving at top speed it didn't take them long to disappear from view, the cloud of dust the only indication that they had ever been there. Overlord watched them go, laughing heartily. It seemed that the rest of the Godmasters were even weaker than Ginrai!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the lab beneath British Motors, Sari was doing her best to convince Ginrai that he couldn't go help the Autobots while simultaneously telling the scientists what they were doing wrong and how to fix it. "No, Ginrai, you can't go. Hey that does not go there! Try the console next to it! Yes I'm positive you can't go. Hawk said you couldn't and so that means…don't touch that button…you will stay here even if I have to…don't make me come over there…chain you to your…I said don't touch that…bed. Now…I'm fixing to come over there…go back to bed and…that wire needs to be connected to that power unit…get plenty of rest."<p>

"How about I just stay here and watch?" he suggested.

"Fine," Sari sighed then ran off to show the head scientist what to do.

Ginrai looked after her and shuddered. "I'm never getting married," he muttered. "Never!"

Suddenly Sari screamed, "Eureka!"

Startled, he jumped up just in time to catch Sari as she hugged him very enthusiastically.

"It's finished!" she said. "It's finished!"

"Good," Ginrai said. "Does that mean I can go now?" he asked.

Sari nodded. "Of course."

Ginrai looked past her and saw the finished project sitting there. God Bomber, he was finally finished. Now they had even more hope of beating the Decepticons.

A/N: 3 reviews and don't forget to vote!  
>Oh and you might not get the next chapter of 'Prisoners of the Mind' until tomorrow.<p> 


	12. God Bomber: Ginrai Vs Overlord

Masterforce: Animated

God Bomber: Ginrai Vs. Overlord

The Decepticon base was, for once, quiet as the Headmaster Juniors, Hydra, Buster, Slipstream and her friends stared at Giga and Mega.

"You're going to do what?" Slipstream asked.

"We are going to mine the moon," Mega answered.

"Why?" Buster asked.

Giga and Mega exchanged glances then Giga said, "That is none of your concern. All you can know is that the project is called 'Z'."

"That's a funny name for a project," Cancer observed.

"Very true, boss," Browning agreed before breaking out in laughter, his frame shaking so hard that he would have fallen off his perch had Cancer not wrapped his hand around the miniature Decepticon.

Waiting until after Browning had stopped laughing Mega announced, "We are going to leave now; Hydra, Buster, you are in charge until we return. You are to keep everyone out of trouble and no fighting the Autobots while we are gone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," they all chorused.

"Good," Mega smiled. "Now I know that you are all young and wish to go outdoors and you may but do not, I repeat do not, leave this island."

With that she and Giga turned and exited the room.

"So what can we do?" Wilder asked once they were gone.

"Play pranks on the Pretenders!" Cancer shouted excitedly.

"Those uppity Pretenders do need to be taught a lesson," Hydra agreed.

"Yeah," Bullhorn said. "They think they're better than all of us because we're human," he spat in disgust.

"Any ideas?" Hydra asked Cancer who nodded eagerly.

"Yay!" Browning cheered, doing a little victory dance.

* * *

><p>"Any ideas on what the Decepticons are going to do next?" Hawk asked then winced as Sari wrapped another bandage around his arm.<p>

"No," she said. "But if you don't stop wiggling I can tell you what's going to happen to you."

"Sorry," he apologized.

Ginrai came in and sat down on the other bed in the room. He lay down and groaned.

"Your arm?" Sari asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Sari finished bandaging Hawk then went over to the Godmaster, muttering under her breath about men being idiots.

"Hawk!" Bumblebee shouted, running into the room.

"Shh!" Sari hissed.

"Sorry," Bumblebee whispered then turned to Hawk. "Overlord is heading for the moon."

"The moon?" Ginrai sat up, ignoring Sari's protests and threats.

Bumblebee nodded. "We haven't picked up anyone else yet though."

"What could he want with the moon?" Hawk wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Ginrai replied, standing up. "But I'm not going to let him get it."

"Ginrai, wait," Hawk called but Ginrai just ignored him and walked out. Hawk sighed and leaned back. "He's going to get himself killed," he said.

* * *

><p>"Is it almost done?" Giga asked.<p>

"Yes," Mega replied. "In a few more minutes the moon will be no more and Earth will have just one long day."

"Good," Giga smiled.

Upon hearing the sound of a beep Mega walked over to the drill sitting on top of the moon and pressed several of the buttons on top and smiled when she read the information scrolling across the screen. "It is ready," she reported.

Giga rubbed his hands together. "Start it," he said.

"Not so fast," they turned to see Ginrai standing there, wings on his back. He looked much the same as he had before, red chest, blue arms and white legs but now he was a little taller and he had blue wings on his back.

"Ginrai," Giga sighed.

"God Ginrai actually."

Mega raised a green eyebrow. "God Ginrai? Modest are we?"

"Tell me what you plan on doing with the moon," he demanded.

"We plan to mine it," Giga answered.

"And do what with it?"

"Use for a special project," Mega said. "One that we will not discuss with you."

"I can't let you mine the moon," Ginrai said, charging his weapons.

Mega laughed long and hard. "You cannot stop us," she declared. "We have beaten you more than once; what makes you think that today won't be any different?"

"I have more power and strength than I used to," he replied.

"Funny, so do we," Giga said.

"God on! Form Overlord!"

Within seconds Overlord was standing there, arms crossed and a devious smile on his white faceplate. "Bring it on, God Ginrai," he said.

"You asked for it," Ginrai began firing at Overlord who, thinking that he was indestructible, didn't move, losing his left arm.

"You will pay for that!" Mega shouted angrily.

The fight was a long, fierce one; both sides taking full advantage of each other's strengths and weaknesses. One would gain the upper hand but would lose it just as quickly. Both of them were injured; Overlord now missing half of his left shoulder and Ginrai his right knee. They had exhausted all of their strength and weapons and were reduced to punches and kicks. Despite missing his arm Overlord managed to yank Ginrai's feet out from over him and pointed his weapon at Ginrai's heart. "Prepare to die, Autobot."

Lying there on the surface of the moon, preparing to meet his fate Ginrai suddenly thought about Earth and all the people on it. He thought about Lightfoot, the teenager who was poised to take over his father's company when he grew older; Ranger who had left the peaceful sanctuary of his woods to help fight the Decepticons; Road King, the successful race car driver, who had given up a promising career because they asked him to; Bulkhead, the college student who could have become a scientist or a great inventor. Hawk, Diver, Lander, Phoenix, and Prowl, the robots from outer space who were prepared to lose their lives in order to protect Earth; a planet that they had stumbled upon by accident. Shuta, Cab, and Minerva; they had given up their childhood without being asked to simply because they wanted to fight. Then there was Bumblebee, Sari, and the Jet Twins; they weren't even from here yet had rapidly adjusted to life here and had become good friends of his.

The knowledge that they would all die if he failed made him climb slowly to his pedes and face Overlord again. Not even waiting for the Decepticon to say something Ginrai yelled, "Tenchokon power! God fire guts!" The blast destroyed the drill and severely damaged Overlord.

"Mega, retreat!" Overlord said then leapt off the moon, heading back down to Earth.

Ginrai watched him go then promptly collapsed.

* * *

><p>A shadowy figure watched Overlord as he landed on the Earth, clutching his left side. The Decepticon screamed in pain as his arm grew back. "Transform," Overlord said weakly and a jet and a tank appeared, two humans in Cybertonian armor falling out.<p>

"He is stronger than we are," the man said weakly.

"Even with our power-up from Devil Z," the woman moaned.

"Perhaps I could be of some service," the figure said, stepping out from behind the trees that he had been hiding behind.

A/N: 3 reviews and don't forget to vote!


	13. Headmaster: Double Clouder

Masterforce: Animated

Headmaster: Double Clouder

To say that Henry Masterson was livid would have been like saying that Road King liked girls. He walked down the well worn path in the woods; coming up with ideas on how to make everyone who had ever crossed him to pay. Starting with Bulkhead and the Autobots then the college that had so cruelly tossed him and his awesome brain out; claiming that it was his fault that his project had been destroyed. He had had to tell them the truth; had tried so very hard to convince them that Bulkhead and that annoying kid dressed in yellow and black had been the ones who had destroyed the project. The college didn't believe him of course; why should they? Bulkhead was extremely good at everything and the star pupil; Masterson was just a teenager who had gotten in on a full scholarship and was one of the greatest inventors in the world.

"Ow!" he jumped up and down, cradling his injured toe which he had stubbed on a rock. He scowled at the rock then brightened when he realized where he was. "Yes!" he cheered. "I made it!" Excitedly he ran over to one of the tress and hugged it. Then, calming down, he straightened his ever present lab coat and began examining the area. "Let's see," he said thoughtfully. "We found Bulkhead's Transector right here so theoretically I should find a pair of those bracelets somewhere nearby." It took two long, grueling hours but he finally found a pair of gold bracelets. One of them had the purple Decepticon symbol and the other one sported the red Autobot symbol. He smiled and placed the bracelets on his wrists.

"What faction do I want to be a part of?" he asked himself then jumped when he heard a crunching sound. Following the noise he quickly located the source; a racecar hidden behind several trees. It was forest green with huge black tires and two blue cannons. "Cool!" he pumped his fist high in the air. "I think I wanna be a Decepticon!" he crossed his wrists, making sure that the Decepticon bracelet was on top and yelled, "Masterforce!"

There was a bright flash of light then Masterson could see again. He walked to a small creek and looked down to see his reflection. He had on a burnt orange suit of armor with purple arms and a head that resembled a bat. His purple wings had a little claw holding them in the proper position to fly. Two small blue guns were attached under his arms, one on each. "I look totally awesome!" he yelled. "God on!" he said then cheered even louder when he saw his form. He was a bird, with a blue head, purple wings and clawed feet, navy blue legs and a white gun on his back.

"All right!" he launched himself into the air, flying over the treetops. "Time for me to find some Decepticons!"

* * *

><p>A few days Masterson discovered that being a Decepticon was the absolute coolest thing on the face of the Earth. He had only joined a day or two before after God Ginrai had defeated Overlord, having witnessed their return to Earth and greeting them by offering to help. Giga had sent him and several of Powell's newest inventions (weapons he had called them), the Sparkdashers, to go steal some elements. They had not been told what the elements were to be used for; Giga had merely said that they would know when it was time for them to know. Masterson hadn't been entirely happy about that, having wanted to spend his time working on inventions; not mining an unknown mineral from the Grand Canyon.<p>

The Sparkdashers weren't much help, meaning that he was stuck doing most of the work. The three Sparkdashers, Guzzle, Javil, and Sizzle, were currently arguing over which one of them was doing the most work. Guzzle, who was shaped like a dinosaur with an orange body and tail and purple arms and legs and a gray chassis, was insisting that he was doing the most. The pink and white insect-shaped Javil protested, saying that all dinosaurs did was stomp around and eat each other. Sizzle said that since he was a blue bird with a white chest he did the most since he could fly.

Masterson just ignored the three bickering Decepticon drones and continued mining, not bothering to look around at all of the natural beauty that he was destroying. "We're done," he announced. "We can go back to the base now."

"Not so fast," a voice said from behind them.

The four Decepticons turned to see a man standing there. He had blond hair and blue eyes and was wearing a light blue hoodie and tan trousers.

"Who are you?" Masterson asked, deciding that it couldn't hurt to know the name of his victim before he killed the stranger.

"My name is Diver; I am an Autobot Pretender and I will not let you leave."

"You and what army?" Masterson sneered.

"Just me," Diver answered. "I don't think I'll have too much trouble beating four Decepticon punks like you."

"Oh really?" Masterson smiled, suddenly feeling exhilarated. He slowly crossed his wrists and yelled, "Masterforce! God on!"

"Oh no," Diver groaned, looking at the Decepticon Godmaster standing in front of him. "Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut?"

A/N: 3 reviews and don't forget to vote!

A/N/N: The first chapter of 'Origins: Bumblebee' will be posted tomorrow.


	14. Double Clouder: Deception

Masterforce Animated

Double Clouder: Deception

Any remaining doubts Diver might have had about his stupidity to try and take on a Godmaster quickly vanished even as the Decepticon threw him against a rock. With a groan Diver managed to slowly sit up, weakly glaring at his opponent.

"Puny Autobot!" the Decepticon scoffed. "No one can take me on and live to survive!"

"How about us?" a voice said.

The Decepticons turned to see Phoenix, Lander, Hawk, Prowl and the Jet Twins all standing there. "Retreat!" the head Decepticon shrieked and within seconds there was no sign that they had ever been there.

"Diver, are you all right?" Lander asked worriedly as he rushed to his friend's side.

"I'll be fine," Diver tried to stand only to lean back against the rock with a loud groan. "After a lot of rest and some painkillers," he added as an afterthought.

"Coming right up," Hawk said. "Let's go. Getting Diver back to the base is far more important than catching the Decepticons right now."

* * *

><p>Two hours later one very ticked off Godmaster and three Decepticon drones returned to the Decepticon base, Masterson quivering with rage. "The Autobots must be destroyed!" he yelled angrily as he entered the main room.<p>

"Keep your voice down," Mega chided, looking up from the puzzle she and Cancer were putting together.

"I assume the Autobots stopped you," Giga said, his voice sounding slightly muffled as he was reading his newspaper.

"They wouldn't have but there were too many of them," Masterson complained.

"Don't tell me that all of the Autobot Pretenders were too strong for a Godmaster such as yourself," Mega's tone sounded as if she were mocking him which she probably was.

"But we did get the minerals you wanted," Masterson said.

Giga lowered the newspaper and turned to look at Masterson, his brown eyes eagerly eyeing the crate full of minerals in the Godmaster's hands. "Give them to me," Giga ordered, standing up, his hand outstretched.

"I don't' think so," Masterson replied smugly. "At least not until you tell me what project Z is."

Mega's eyes began to glow and she said in a tight voice, "Cancer, leave now."

Not objecting in the least little bit Cancer scurried out of the room, no doubt to spread the news of the upcoming fight to the other Decepticons.

"We have taken you in," Giga said slowly. "We have granted you the privilege of working with us and this is how you repay us? By demanding that we tell you something that is absolutely none of your business?" he was yelling by now, backing Masterson into a wall. "You will regret your insolence," Giga growled. "I will make sure of that."

Masterson gulped nervously and crossed his wrists. "Masterforce! God on!"

Mega's jaw dropped and she stared at Masterson. Feeling slightly unnerved by the curious green eyes examining him Masterson looked down and discovered that he had changed into his Autobot self. "Uh-oh," he said.

* * *

><p>"Get out!" a decidedly female voice yelled. Seconds later Bumblebee came running out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He leaned against it and let out a sigh of relief.<p>

"Hey, Bumblebee, what's up?" Another voice asked.

Bumblebee shrieked then relaxed when he realized that it was only Bulkhead. "Thank goodness it's you," he sounded relieved.

"Why?" Bulkhead sounded confused.

Bumblebee opened his mouth to answer but before he could an irritable voice called out from the door he was leaning against, "Go away!"

"I'll tell you later," Bumblebee said then took off running. After about two seconds Bulkhead decided that it was probably for the best to do as Bumblebee had and took off as well. "Whew, that was close," Bumblebee was now leaning against another wall, chest heaving and his hands braced on his thighs.

"What was that?" Bulkhead demanded.

"Sari," Bumblebee gasped. "She's trying to find a way home and apparently I keep distracting her. All I did was ask how long it would be until we got home. But after I asked her for the tenth time she lost it and started throwing stuff at me!"

"Maybe we should go on patrol," Bulkhead suggested. "And when we get back Sari might actually be in a good mood."

The boy dressed in yellow and black clothes snorted. "Yeah right and I'm the tooth fairy. But getting out of here doesn't sound that bad. Let's go."

* * *

><p>After an hour of what Bumblebee described as 'the most boring patrol I have ever been on' he was more than ready to return to the base and face Sari. Even if she tried to decapitate him again. Anything was better than driving around, having to listen to Bulkhead explain the difference between protons and electrons. Just as Bumblebee was about to suggest they head back they heard screams from up ahead. Immediately they transformed into robot mode and took off running. When they arrived it was to see Henry Masterson running as fast as he could as if his life depended on it. Slipstream and two other girls were chasing him on their motorcycles.<p>

"Hey, Henry, over here!" Bulkhead called.

Masterson immediately changed course and headed for his lab partner. The girls screeched to a stop when they saw Bumblebee standing in front of them, arms crossed and electricity running down them.

The girls looked around then Slipstream yelled, "Retreat!" and they took off in the direction they had come.

"Well that was easy," Bulkhead said cheerfully.

"A little too easy," Bumblebee frowned in the direction the gang had headed.

Bulkhead ignored him and turned to his friend. "Why were they chasing you?" he asked then caught sight of the bracelets on Masterson's wrists. "Are you a Godmaster too?" he asked excitedly.

"Yep," Masterson said. "Masterforce!" immediately a red and white suit of armor appeared on him. His body was white with red arms and black shoulders. What looked like three rolled up camping bags were on his back. "God on!" he looked even more different, his arms and pedes dark blue while his legs and chassis were light blue. He had a white waist and a blue Mickey Mouse helm.

"Yay!" Bulkhead squeezed Masterson causing the other bot to gasp as he could no longer breathe. "Let's go to the base!" Bulkhead shouted after he released Masterson. "I can't wait to introduce you to Hawk."

Bumblebee's optics narrowed but he transformed as the other two did and followed them back to the base, silently resolving to keep an eye on Masterson.

A/N: 3 reviews and I will do my absolute best to post another chapter of 'Origins' tonight.

A/N/N: Don't forget to vote!


	15. Sparkplug: A Father's Pride

Masterforce: Animated

Sparkplug: A Father's Pride

"Why haven't you gotten that land yet?" Giga demanded, glaring at Powell. "I told you that I needed it but you have yet to take it."

"Well you see," Powell began nervously. "The owner of the land refuses to sell it no matter how much money I offer him."

"Then take it by force," Mega said. "You are in charge of Isis Corp. while we work on Project Z so make use of the resources at hand. Now go; we are very busy and have a lot of work left to do and we can't afford to fall behind. Devil Z will be most displeased with us if we do."

With that they retreated back into their lab, shutting and locking the door behind them leaving Powell in the hall, just standing there. "I better go talk to the Headmaster Juniors," he sighed heavily and set off to find them.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with it?" Bumblebee asked, looking curiously at Bulkhead's motorcycle.<p>

"I think the engine shorted out. Either that or the auxiliary power cords got crossed which overheated the engine…"

"English," Bumblebee interrupted. "There are some people in the world who don't speak mechanic and I happen to be one of them."

"It's broken," Bulkhead said bluntly.

"We be knowing that," Jetfire and Jetstorm chorused.

"Can you fix it?" Bumblebee asked with a sigh.

"Sure," Bulkhead replied. "But only with the right tools and parts, none of which I happen to have."

"There be a mechanic garage in Detroit city," Jetfire said.

"And it be not far from here," Jetstorm added.

"Let's go there," Bumblebee suggested. "We can get your motorcycle fixed and then we can go get a pizza and hang out at the pizza parlor."

"That be sounding good to us," the Jet Twins declared then climbed back into their Transectors before taking off.

"Put the motorcycle in my trunk," Bumblebee sighed. "But if you get oil or anything like that on me you are going to be one dead Godmaster."

"Understood," Bulkhead agreed then loaded the motorcycle and climbed into the front seat of his Transector.

Thanks to Bumblebee's 'lead foot' as the humans called it they arrived at the garage in record time, having been speeded by the sound of several crashes and an explosion. They piled out of their Transectors and groaned when they caught sight of the Headmaster Juniors destroying everything.

"Take that!" Wilder shouted, throwing a dumpster through the roof of the garage.

"Stop it!" the human standing in front of the building cried. "You're destroying my garage!"

"That's exactly why we're doing it," Bullhorn said smugly as he stomped on one of the cars, completely flattening it.

"Trouble!" Cancer shouted, spotting the Autobots. "Two Godmasters and two Pretenders!"

"Retreat!" Wilder yelled after seeing them as well.

Less than thirty seconds later the Decepticons were gone, the destruction behind them the only clue that they had ever been there.

"Are you all right?" Bulkhead asked worriedly.

The owner nodded. "I am now. I'm Sparkplug by the way. I don't know what you did to make those hooligans run off but I am very grateful to you for it."

"No problem," Bumblebee said. "Bulkhead here needs some parts for his motorcycle. Do you think you can help him out?"

"No problem," Sparkplug said immediately. It was then that Bumblebee noticed he looked just like Prime had when they were trapped in Soundwave's virtual world. He was fairly tall and his hair was a mixture of black and gray. Blue eyes filled with the wisdom that comes with age and experience looked at them from a smooth face. He wore a black shirt underneath a red jacket and blue pants.

"After we clean up this mess," Bulkhead stated. "I'm Bulkhead by the way."

"Bumblebee."

"I be Jetfire."

"And I be Jetstorm."

"Nice to meet you," Sparkplug smiled at them. "If you really want to help me clean this place up then I can work on your friend's bike while you do that."

"Sounds good to me," Bulkhead said, looking excited at the prospect of his motorcycle working again.

* * *

><p>Two hours later the Autobots had the yard and garage cleaned up, making it look like a whole new place. They had forgotten to keep an eye on the Jet Twins, however, which was why Sparkplug now had a new, brightly colored sign that boasted the name of his garage. Sparkplug and Bulkhead were looking at Bulkhead's motorcycle, discussing the different types of engines and which one would make the mode of transportation go faster when the Jet Twins spotted something. "Look!" Jetfire cried excitedly.<p>

"It be Mr. Ginrai," Jetstorm said.

"You know him?" Sparkplug sounded surprised as he turned to look at the picture of himself standing next to Ginrai.

"Know him? Mr. Ginrai he be teaching us many things," Jetfire said.

"How do you know him?" Bumblebee asked, deciding to ignore the Jet Twins.

"He's my son."

* * *

><p>"We met your father," Bumblebee said bluntly as he entered Ginrai's office where the occupant was sitting behind his desk and Road King lay sprawled on the couch.<p>

"_My_ father?" Ginrai questioned, the wadded up ball of paper missing the miniature basketball hoop on the door.

"Yes," Bumblebee said. "Bulkhead needed to get his motorcycle fixed so we stopped by there but we ran into the Headmaster Juniors who were trashing the place."

"What?" Ginrai stiffened, something that looked suspiciously like worry running through his blue eyes.

"He's all right," Bumblebee assured him. "And the garage is still standing. We helped him clean it up before we left."

"I need some air," Ginrai announced abruptly then stood up and walked out of the room.

"I didn't mean to upset him," Bumblebee looked pleadingly at Road King.

"Well it's not you; it's his father. You see, Sparkplug was a firefighter until his lungs got so badly damaged in a fire that he was forced to retire. So he decided that Ginrai should be a firefighter as well and finish the career that Sparkplug didn't have a chance to. But Ginrai didn't want to be a firefighter; he wanted to be a truck driver. His dad didn't take to kindly to that and they haven't exactly been on the best of terms since then," the race car driver explained.

"I understand exactly how he feels," Bumblebee sighed.

* * *

><p>"What do you want, Powell?" Slipstream wasted no time but leaped straight to the point, ignoring all of the usual pleasantries.<p>

"There is a piece of land that I need. So far I have not been able to obtain it and so I decided that it was time to stop fooling around and get out," Powell said.

"Where is this land?" Slipstream asked.

"Not far from here," Powell answered. "The Dark Wing brothers, Hydra and Buster, know where it is. They are waiting for you at the docks."

"How much do we get paid?" Karen asked.

"Yeah," Lily chimed in.

Powell named the amount and their eyes grew wide. "Let's go to the docks!" Slipstream said then she and her two friends raced out of the cave at top speed.

* * *

><p>Sparkplug was in the middle of cleaning his tools when he heard the door open and a familiar voice call out, "Dad? Are you here? It's me, Ginrai."<p>

"I'm in here," the startled mechanic replied.

A few seconds later Ginrai appeared, looking slightly nervous. "Bumblebee told me what happened here," he said.

"I'm not surprised," Sparkplug didn't look up from the socket wrench he was polishing.

"Why didn't you tell me that Isis Corp. was getting more aggressive?" the Autobot demanded.

"I can handle it," Sparkplug placed the wrench back in its proper place and picked up a screwdriver.

"Sure you can," Ginrai sounded sarcastic.

"I didn't see how a truck driver could help."

"A freighter couldn't help anymore than I could," Ginrai retorted. "Besides I'm not just a truck driver now; I have another job too."

"What?" Sparkplug sounded sarcastic now. "Do you turn into a robot and fight crime?"

"As a matter of fact I do," his son said.

Sparkplug dropped the screwdriver and turned to look at his son. Ginrai looked dead serious and slightly worried. "Wasn't expecting that," Sparkplug grunted as he bent to pick up the screwdriver. "Could've been worse though; you could've gotten a girl pregnant."

"No," Ginrai said firmly.

Sparkplug chuckled and opened his mouth to say something when they heard the sound of engines overhead. Exchanging worried glances they rushed outside and saw three jets circling over the garage. The jets began firing at the garage, catching the roof on fire. Sparkplug's eyes began to grow angrier and angrier as he grabbed a water hose and began trying to put out the blaze.

Ginrai recognized the jets as Hydra, Buster, and Slipstream and felt a new fury rise up in him. How dare the Decepticons try to destroy his father's garage? "Masterforce! God on!" he yelled then fired back at the Decepticons.

The battle was long and fierce. Both sides took many hits and suffered grievous injuries. Despite the fact that the Decepticons outnumbered him Ginrai prevailed and at last won. The Decepticons beat a hasty retreat and Ginrai turned to his father who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Are you all right?" Ginrai asked worriedly.

"I am now," Sparkplug replied as he wrapped his arms around his once again human son. "Thank you for saving the garage, Ginrai. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," Ginrai smiled. "Want to go get some lunch?"

"You're paying," Sparkplug told him.

"That's fine," Ginrai laughed.

* * *

><p>"How much longer?" an impatient Giga demanded.<p>

"It would go by a lot faster if you would shut up and stop asking me," Mega said calmly although her right eye was twitching. "It's almost completed," she said, turning to her husband.

"Good," Giga smiled and rubbed his hands together in satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside of the Autobot base, Masterson sat on the ground, leaning against the cave, holding a disc in his hands as thoughts ran through his mind.<p>

A/N: 3 reviews and don't forget to vote!


	16. Project Z: Awaken BlackZarak

Masterforce: Animated

Project Z: Awaken, BlackZarak

Had anyone asked Sari Sumdac why she was creeping silently through the trees, ducking behind them so as to keep out of sight of the figure walking ahead she would have been forced to tell them the truth; she was following Henry Masterson through the woods. And had anyone asked why she was following Masterson the answer would have been simple; she didn't trust him. She never had and she never would. She didn't care if this was an alternate dimension; as far as she was concerned he was a liar, a thief, and a crook and would be so no matter where he was. She was one hundred percent positive that he was heading for the Decepticon base which was why she had decided to follow him when she saw him leaving the Autobot base. She wished that Bumblebee and the Jet Twins had been there as well so that they could have come with her. For some reason she felt on edge following Masterson by herself. She kept telling herself that it was just her imagination but she didn't quite believe herself. Up ahead she could see Porter C. Powell leaning carefully against a tree so as not to dirty his white suit. _I knew it!_ She crowed triumphantly in her mind. She was so intent on watching Masterson hand over a disc to Powell that she failed to notice the Seacon behind her until it had grabbed her. "Hey let me go!" she shouted in outrage as it carried her to where Powell and Masterson were standing.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Powell smiled at the captive girl.

"Can we just get out of here?" Masterson demanded. "If she knew I couldn't be trusted then who's to say that the others didn't trust me as well?"

"You are right," Powell agreed. "We'll take her back to the base and we can question her there."

During the journey to Dinobot Island Sari struggled. She kicked, she bit everyone that came near her and she cursed quite proficiently so much so that Masterson was bright red by the time that they arrived. Despite her attempts to get away Sari was still carried into the cave and taken deep in its recesses. The Seacon threw her down on the floor and she looked up only to see a pulsating ball of light. "What is that thing?" she asked.

To her surprise a voice came from the ball and said, "I am Devil Z, supreme leader of the Decepticons. Why do you disturb me?"

"Forgive us, Devil Z," Powell bowed. "But she witnessed Masterson giving me the plans to God Bomber."

"And why does that concern me?" Devil Z roared.

"She is not from this world," Masterson interjected. "She and three companions came here by some sort of accident that occurred in their world."

"Really?" Devil Z suddenly sounded interested. "How did you get here?" he asked Sari.

"I'll never tell you," she hissed.

"Oh but you will, pathetic human. You will."

Sari screamed in pain as a bolt of electricity extended from Devil Z and traveled through her body.

"Now," Devil Z continued. "You were about to tell me how you got here."

"We were on the Elite Guard's ship," she said in a monotone voice despite her best efforts not to say anything. "Jetstorm and Jetfire were showing Bumblebee and I around. We went to the space bridge room and one of the twins accidentally activated it. It threw us out in your world and Bumblebee and the Jet Twins were different."

"Different? How?"

"They were human," she said.

"What were they before?" Devil Z asked.

"They were originally robots from the planet Cybertron and did not have the ability to appear human."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she's gone?"<p>

Despite his love for nature Ranger was not as meek and mild as everyone thought. If he saw some Decepticons hurting anyone or anything then they better look out. He wasn't easily scared either but right now he was petrified. "No one's seen her for a couple of hours," he stammered.

"And you're just now telling me?" Bumblebee's face was almost black from fury, his eyes were black as well and he loomed over the much taller man.

"I thought she was with you," Ranger whimpered.

"Well she wasn't!"

"What's going on here?" at the sound of Hawk's voice Ranger turned and his face lit up when he saw the Pretender standing in the doorway.

"Hawk!" he cried happily.

"Sari's missing," Bumblebee growled.

"So is Masterson," Ginrai said as he and Sparkplug walked in.

"That idiot girl probably followed him," Bumblebee grumbled.

"What makes you think that?" Road King asked.

"Because he's a traitor," Bumblebee answered, crossing his arms and scowling.

"No he's not!" Bulkhead cried as he too came in.

"Where I come from he is. In fact one time he chopped off your head and stole your body. I would call that evil, wouldn't you?"

"I guess so," Bulkhead said thoughtfully.

"Hawk!" Lightfoot came rushing in, almost knocking over the Pretender who was forced to grab him in order to avoid a collision.

"What is it, Lightfoot?" Hawk asked with a weary sigh.

"Someone downloaded the plans for God Bomber and the last person seen anywhere near there was Masterson!"

"Told you," Bumblebee replied smugly as pandemonium broke out and everyone began shouting at each other. In the midst of all the confusion Jetfire and Jetstorm came in and Bumblebee had to explain to them what was going on which caused even more shouting.

"Quiet!" Hawk yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone fell silent and turned to look at him. "Now that everyone's calmed down perhaps we can actually decide what to do."

"I say we go to the Decepticon base and destroy it," Bumblebee declared.

"Agreed!" the Jet Twins shouted.

"It never occurred to me that Masterson would be a double-crosser," Bulkhead said. "He made a fool out of me and I want to pay him back. With interest."

"So we agree that we are going to fight the Decepticons?" once he saw everyone nod Hawk continued. "In that case, Autobots roll out!"

"Déjà vu," Bumblebee muttered as he joined the others in their race for their Transectors.

* * *

><p>"The Autobots are on their way, my lord," Giga said respectfully as he bowed to Devil Z.<p>

"Excellent," Devil Z sounded pleased. "Perhaps it is time for us to introduce them to Project Z."

"Whatever you say," Mega said.

She and Giga straightened then walked out of the room and towards the lab where Project Z was currently being kept.

"Finally we shall show those Autobots who are really in control," Giga exclaimed.

"Yes it shall be most rewarding to see their faces when they realize that they cannot hope to defeat us," Mega agreed, a wicked smile appearing on her face.

"And when they realize that then they will fall and worship us," Giga continued.

The two Decepticons began laughing and continued to do so as they entered the lab.

* * *

><p>"Decepticons, show yourselves!" Hawk yelled angrily as he stood outside of their base.<p>

"Yeah," Bumblebee chimed in. "Come out so we can destroy you!"

"Fools," Giga spat as he and Mega exited the cave. "You cannot hope to destroy us; we are more powerful than you ever will be."

"Then prove it," Ginrai challenged, looking slightly menacing in robot mode as did the other Autobots.

"If that is what you truly wish," Mega turned to the cave and called, "Project Z! Show yourself to these weaklings so that you may defeat them!"

"I got a bad feeling about this," Bulkhead whispered to Bumblebee.

"I'm inclined to agree with you," the yellow bot sighed.

All of them could hear heavy footsteps coming towards them and they tensed, getting ready to attack. But what they saw exit the cave caused the Autobots to straighten and stare in disbelief and shock as the Jet Twins immediately latched onto to Bumblebee. "We are so slagged," the yellow minibot stated calmly.

A/N: 3 reviews please and don't forget to vote!


	17. Battle: Autobots Vs BlackZarak

Masterforce: Animated

Battle: Autobots Vs. BlackZarak

Despite that fact that they were surrounded by Decepticons the Autobots could do nothing more than stare at the biggest Decepticon they had ever seen. He was taller than Overlord and his color scheme seemed to mainly consist of black and yellow. His frame was black with a yellow chassis and shoulder cannons while his helm (that was shaped like two horns, one on either side) was painted red. In his right servo he clutched a red spear.

"We're slagged," Bumblebee moaned again.

"We be agreeing," the Jet Twins said, cautiously peeking out from their strategical position behind Bumblebee.

"Autobots, I would like to introduce you to BlackZarak," Mega said.

* * *

><p>From her position in the cave Sari could hear the sounds of the fierce battle raging outside. She wanted desperately to be able to join her friends in battling the Decepticons but unfortunately was unable to do so thanks to the ropes that Masterson had tied her up in. The mere thought of that traitor caused her to snarl and hiss as she struggled more desperately to free herself.<p>

"That won't work you know," a voice said from the doorway.

Startled, Sari looked up and saw Masterson standing there, a knife in his right hand. She tried to scream but it was muffled by the white handkerchief that covered her mouth.

"Don't look at me like that," Masterson said as he came closer and removed the gag.

After taking a deep breath in relief she hissed, "Why not? You betrayed us; you betrayed Bulkhead."

Masterson winced. "I'm truly sorry about that. Bulkhead was always nice to me even if he did destroy my science project."

Sari rolled her eyes. "That wasn't his fault," she said. "The Decepticons are the ones who attacked; Bulkhead was only trying to save everyone else's life."

"I know," Masterson said softly. He raised the knife high then brought it down, slicing the ropes that had bound Sari.

"What did you do that for?" Sari asked as she stood up.

"Come on," Masterson grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room and into the hallway where he broke into a run.

"Where are we going?" Sari demanded while trying not to trip.

"Far away from here," Masterson said as they exited the cave only to come to an abrupt stop. "We're doomed," he said, gazing at the three Spark Dashers in front of them, looking less than pleased.

* * *

><p>"I need to get inside and destroy the plans for God Bomber," Hawk yelled in Ginrai's audio sensors. "Can you provide me with a distraction long enough for me to do that?"<p>

"Sure thing," Ginrai replied then tackled Hawk just in the nick of time for them to avoid getting hit by Lightfoot who went sailing over their heads. "We can definitely keep them distracted," the Godmaster sighed as he stood back up.

"Surrender pathetic Autobots and we might just spare your lives!" BlackZarak roared.

"Never!" Bumblebee yelled as he powered up his stingers and, activating his rocket boosters, sped over to the extremely tall Decepticon and sent an electric charge running through his frame. BlackZarak looked down at the minibot then kicked him. Hard. Bumblebee bounced against a humongous rock and landed on a very sharp one underneath it and lay still.

"Bumblebee!" the Jet Twins yelled then felt a new anger rise up in them, one that they had never felt before. How dare that Decepticon hurt their friend, one of the few Autobots that didn't care if the twins weren't overly smart? BlackZarak would pay, and he would pay dearly. "Safeguard!" the two yelled and seconds later there was another powerful Autobot standing there. But this Autobot was unique; his left side was blue while his right was orange with wings on its back. "You shall be paying for hurting our friend," the Autobot said. "You shall be feeling the wrath of Safeguard!" and with that the Autobot attacked.

"I didn't know they could do that," Ranger commented then resumed firing at BlackZarak's left leg.

"I don't think anybody knew," Road King said.

"A little help, please," Lightfoot called from his perilous position trapped between two rocks while overhead another rock was shaking, indicating that it was fixing to fall.

"Coming," the other two Godmasters called as they headed towards their friend.

"I can't get close to the entrance," Hawk said.

"We're trying," Ginrai told him. "I'm being to believe Bumblebee when he said that we were doomed."

"Me Grimlock want to help."

At the unexpected voice Ginrai and Hawk turned around to see the three Dinobots standing there. "What are you guys doing here?" Ginrai asked.

"Dinobots want to help Ginrai. Dinobots not like BlackZarak; he look creepy," Grimlock answered.

"Thank you," Hawk said sincerely.

"We need to distract the Decepticons long enough for Hawk to get in," Ginrai said. "Any chance you guys can help us with that?"

"Me Grimlock glad to help. Me Grimlock tell other Dinobots what to do." The Dinobot turned and began issuing orders to the other two Dinobots.

"Do you fools honestly think you have a chance of beating me?" BlackZarak roared at the Dinobots as they began attacking him.

"Me Grimlock crush BlackZarak," Grimlock yelled.

"Me Snarl help Grimlock."

"Me Swoop help Grimlock and Snarl."

"Fools!" BlackZarak grabbed the Dinobots and threw them, one by one on top of Bumblebee who had been in the middle of getting up.

"Now's your chance," Ginrai whispered to Hawk who nodded and made a beeline for the cave entrance.

Once inside Hawk began looking around. He had no idea where the plans would be so he opened each door, peering into every room. It took him several minutes but he finally found the lab. Deciding that it was as good as any place he entered and headed straight towards the computers. He searched and quickly found the information he was looking for; a file named 'God Bomber'. He opened the file and read through its contents only for his mouth to fall open in shock as he absorbed what he had just read. "This is not what I was expecting," he said at last. "Not at all."

A/N: 3 reviews please and don't forget to vote! I will be gone Friday but I should get back sometime on Saturday so, more than likely, there won't be another chapter tomorrow.


	18. BlackZarak: The Trojan Horse

Masterforce: Animated

BlackZarak: The Trojan Horse

"You should be grateful," Bumblebee hissed, "that Sari was with you otherwise you would be dead."

"Believe me, I'm very grateful," a very nervous Henry Masterson said, eyeing the stinger that had destroyed several Spark Dashers and Bumblebee was currently holding to his throat.

"He set me free," Sari argued.

"So he could try and weasel his way back in," the yellow and black minibot sneered.

"What did I ever do to you?" Masterson demanded. "I never even met you until a few days ago."

"Shut up," Sari told him then turned to Bumblebee. "Just because the Masterson in our universe is evil doesn't mean that he is here."

"He's still Masterson," Bumblebee argued, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Sari sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Look," she said. "Why don't we give him the benefit of the doubt? Or at the very least let him explain."

"That sounds like a good idea," Hawk agreed as he suddenly appeared, causing both Sari and Bumblebee to jump in surprise as did Masterson. "In fact, why don't you tell me why I suddenly have the blueprints to BlackZarak in my processor?"

"Well," Masterson began. "At first I wanted nothing more than to get back at all of you and so I joined the Decepticons. They sent me to infiltrate you and get the plans to God Bomber. I did so but for some reason it just didn't feel right. I gave the plans to Powell and he gave them to Giga and Mega but what I didn't tell him was that I had planted a Trojan horse in it."

"How in the world did you put a horse in a CD?" a very confused Bumblebee asked.

"It's a virus that can't be detected until it's too late," Bulkhead explained, already looking much more cheerful than he had earlier.

"Exactly. Whenever anyone accessed the God Bomber plans then the plans for BlackZarak were automatically downloaded into the Autobot system," Masterson said.

"I'm…sorry about what I said earlier," Bumblebee choked out through gritted denta.

"It's okay," Masterson assured him. "If the situation had been reversed I certainly wouldn't have believed you."

"Who are you and what did you do with Bumblebee?" Sari asked, eyeing her friend suspiciously.

They all laughed and Bulkhead turned to Masterson and said, "I'm glad that you're not really a traitor."

"Me too," Masterson said with a laugh.

"You traitor! Me Grimlock not like traitors!"

Startled, the Autobots and Masterson turned around just in time to see Grimlock rushing towards them, fire coming out of his mouth.

"Stop!" Hawk yelled, waving his arms.

"He's not a traitor!" Bumblebee shouted. "He's on our side!"

Grimlock skidded to a stop mere inches from Masterson who was now as white as a sheet and shaking. "Him not traitor?" the Dinobot asked.

"No he's not," Sari scowled at the Dinobot leader, hands on her hips.

"Me Grimlock sorry, me Grimlock not mean to hurt friend."

"It's okay," Masterson whispered.

"While this is interesting and all I must ask; what are you doing here?" Hawk asked.

"Dinobots come to help Autobots," Grimlock answered.

"But didn't they kick your afts the last time you tried that?" Bumblebee said.

"That be fluke!" Grimlock declared. "Puny big Decepticon not best Dinobots. We have plan."

"This outta be good," Bumblebee muttered.

Sari sent him a reproving look but giggled while doing so.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later… "Dinobots plan not working," Grimlock groaned as he staggered to his pedes again.<p>

"Me Swoop agree."

"As do me Snarl."

"Is this the best you can do?" BlackZarak roared. "If so then you Autobots will be annihilated once and for all!"

Sari hit the ground just in time to avoid getting squashed by Snarl as he went flying over top of her. Cautiously she sat up and simply watched BlackZarak for several minutes, attempting to see if she could spot a weakness. Suddenly she blinked and watched wide-eyed as she saw it again. "He has a weakness," she whispered to herself. "I need to tell the others!" She rose and began running towards Bumblebee who was the closest only to skid to a stop as Overlord appeared in front of her.

"And just where do you think you're going?" the Decepticon loomed over her.

"Slag," Sari whispered.

A/N: 3 reviews and I'm sorry that it was so short. I'll try to make the next one longer.


	19. Fire Guts Of Victory: The Final Battle!

Masterforce: Animated

Fire Guts Of Victory: The Final Battle!

Sari stared in horror at the giant Decepticon standing in front of her, arms crossed. "I ask again, where do you think you're going puny human?"

"No offense but aren't you guys human too?" Sari raised an eyebrow.

"That's a good point," Mega agreed.

"I don't care!" Giga roared. "We will destroy her anyway."

"If you insist," Mega sighed then began firing.

Thanks to her small size and flexibility Sari managed to avoid the fatal shots and took only a few shots, most of which caused minor damage. Unfortunately it had also damaged her armor, leaving her unable to activate it. However, she was able to activate her energon skates which she used to skate underneath the massive robot and towards her fighting companions. She had almost reached Bumblebee when her skate caught on a tree root and she fell face down on the ground.

"Now we shall squash you like the bug you are," Overlord sneered as he lifted one of his large pedes and slowly began bringing it down on top of Sari.

She tensed and waited for the death blow but it never came. Instead, a steady stream of yellow electricity hit him on his chassis. "Leave her alone!" Bumblebee yelled angrily as he picked Sari up, cradling her close to his spark chamber.

"You shall pay for that!" Overlord yelled, firing at Bumblebee.

The black and yellow minibot merely turned so that his back was taking the brunt of the hits. Sari was just about to ask Bumblebee why he wasn't fighting when suddenly Lightfoot came out of nowhere, tackling the huge Decepticon. "Go!" Lightfoot yelled. "Get her to safety!"

Bumblebee nodded and ran until they were far enough away from the battle that they wouldn't get hit, yet close enough to still help. "Are you all right?" Bumblebee asked anxiously, scanning the techno organic.

"I'm fine," Sari assured him. "But I need to talk to Ginrai."

"Well he's kinda busy at the moment…"

"BlackZarak has a weakness and I figured out what it is," she said.

"I'll go get him," Bumblebee stood up then disappeared back into the thick of the battle, re-emerging a few minutes later when a very annoyed looking Ginrai behind him.

"This better be important," Ginrai growled.

"I figured out BlackZarak's weakness," Sari said proudly.

"Really?" Ginrai straightened. "What is it?"

"His stomach area," Sari replied. "He's being extremely careful, not letting anybody get near it. The rest of you try to protect your chests, but he's not. When Ranger got in a hit earlier BlackZarak staggered backwards!"

"Hmm," Ginrai frowned and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It does make sense," he said at last. "I'll tell the others and we'll see if we can't coordinate our attacks. Bumblebee, you go and see if you can help Bulkhead; I think he's stuck."

"Right," Bumblebee nodded then headed towards Bulkhead who was indeed stuck in a crevice between two rocks.

"What about me?" Sari asked.

"You are going to stay here and provide medical attention since Minerva's not here," Ginrai answered.

Sari's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Listen to me," she hissed. "I don't care if you're a Godmaster or not. Those are my friends out there," she gestured towards Bumblebee and the Jet Twins, "and they're out there risking their lives for this place. And if my friends are fighting then I'm going to as well."

Ginrai looked the girl straight in the eye then nodded. "Very well," he sighed heavily. "Just…try to avoid getting stepped on. I don't want to be the one to tell your friends that you got squashed."

Sari glared at him then activated her skates once more and re-joined the battle, Ginrai not far behind her.

"Attack his stomach," Bumblebee yelled in Hawk's audio sensors then left.

"What?" the Pretender looked around but Bumblebee had already moved on to Diver, Phoenix, Lander, and Prowl where he passed on the same message then went to help Bulkhead, leaving five very confused Pretenders behind.

"Any idea what he's talkin' about?" Diver asked.

Phoenix shrugged. "Don't know," he said then fired at BlackZarak once more.

"Hit his stomach!" Ginrai's voice yelled. "He's vulnerable there."

Immediately all of the Autobots refocused their attention much to the horror of Giga and Mega.

"Pretenders!" Mega yelled. "Show yourselves and do battle!"

With a roar the five Decepticon Pretenders came flying out of nowhere. Landing on the ground, they transformed into robot mode and powered up their weapons.

"Great," Hawk sighed as he began fighting Blood. "Just great."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, Cab, Minerva, and Shuta were playing video games.<p>

"I win again!" Shuta cheered, standing up and holding the video game controller high in the air as if it were a coveted trophy.

"No fair! You cheat!" Cab yelled.

"You're calling me a cheater?" with that Shuta dropped the video game controller and tackled Cab.

"Stop it!" Minerva pleaded. "Friends should not act like this towards one another."

The two boys paid her no attention but kept on fighting, rolling around on the floor and pulling each other's hair. Minerva twisted her hands worriedly and looked around the room to see if she could find something that would draw their attention from each other. She spotted something but immediately wished she hadn't. "The Decepticon Headmaster Juniors are on the move!" she cried.

Instantly they let go of each other and moved to look at the console she was standing in front of.

"Let's go," Shuta said, taking charge.

Cab and Minerva nodded then the three children ran for their Transectors. After climbing in they took off, heading for the middle of Detroit where the Decepticons were.

"This is stupid," Cancer said. "Attacking Detroit in the middle of the day with hundreds of people out here? That's just asking for the Autobots to come and fight us."

"That's right, boss! Tell 'em!" Browning cheered on his friend, sitting on Cancer's shoulder.

"Exactly," Wilder said. "Giga and Mega have the other Autobots tied up, that means those pathetic Headmaster Juniors won't stand a chance of beating us."

"I don't know," Bullhorn said hesitantly. "They beat us pretty good last time."

"Yeah but they had Pretenders and Godmasters as their backup," Wilder argued.

"Fine," Cancer sighed. "We'll fight them. But if they beat us I reserve the right to say 'I told you so'."

"Fair enough," Wilder said then yelled, "Masterforce! Head on!" just as the Autobot Headmaster Juniors pulled up.

"Masterforce! Head on!" the rest of the Headmaster Juniors yelled then stood there, facing each other.

"What are you Decepticons doing here?" Shuta demanded.

"What does it look like we're doing? We're destroying the city!" Bullhorn said.

"But it is your home as well," Minerva protested. "The three of you live here too."

"No we don't!" Wilder yelled and shot at her.

The girl shrieked as Shuta tackled her, taking the full brunt of the shot.

For a second Minerva simply stood there, staring at the downed body of her friend. Then she looked at Cancer, feeling a calm that was unlike anything she had ever felt before taking over her. Slowly, deliberately she raised her stun gun and fired, striking each of the Decepticons. Then she knelt next to Shuta while Cab took care of the Decepticons, placing stasis cuffs on their wrists.

"Is he all right?" Cab asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine," Minerva smiled in relief.

"Let's get these guys back to the base," Cab said. "I'll feel better once they're behind bars."

"Me too," Minerva stood as Cab slowly picked up Shuta.

Taking advantage of the distraction the three Decepticons made a run for it, quickly disappearing down a side street.

"This is all your fault," Cancer growled.

"How was I supposed to know that she was going to shoot at us?" Wilder argued.

"Even I could've told you not to hurt one of her friends," Bullhorn said.

"Oh shut up, both of you!"

* * *

><p>"Anymore brilliant ideas?" Road King yelled. "No matter how many times we hit him in the stomach he just keeps kicking our…" he was interrupted mid sentence by Bumblebee who landed on top of him, the momentum knocking them into Lander who couldn't move out of the way in time.<p>

The Pretender groaned and said, "Do you mind getting off of me? You two are extremely heavy."

"I don't think I can move," Bumblebee groaned then his optics widened just before Bulkhead landed on top of them. "Now I know I can't move," his voice sounded slightly muffled.

"Does anybody have any useful suggestions?" Hawk asked when he had found himself back to back with Ginrai.

"Nope," Ginrai said, deftly avoiding a blow from Hydra and retaliated, forcing the Decepticon to retreat.

"I have an idea," Sari said as she suddenly appeared between their legs.

"And what's that?" Hawk peered down at the girl.

"Merge my powers with Ginrai," she suggested.

"Do what?" Ginrai looked confused then fired at Buster who also decided that it was time to follow his brother in retreating.

"I'm a techno organic," she began to explain. "And where I come from we have something called the All Spark which is powerful enough to give life to someone. I used the All Spark on myself so I have some of its power within me. If we combine that power with your fire guts that might be enough to destroy BlackZarak."

Ginrai and Hawk exchanged glances then Hawk said, "All right. The two of you do that but try not to hit anything else."

"We won't," Ginrai promised. "But we do need a clear path."

"Got it," Hawk nodded then fought his way over to where Diver was and conveyed the message.

The marine biologist nodded then told Lander and Phoenix who told the rest of the Godmasters and Bumblebee grabbed the twins, standing in front of them protectively.

The Decepticons watched in confusion as the Autobots suddenly stopped fighting and began to retreat, slowly but surely clearing a path all the way to BlackZarak.

"Ready?" Sari asked.

"Sure," Ginrai said.

Sari closed her eyes and concentrated. Seconds later a white beam of light shot out of her and into Ginrai who yelled, "God fire guts!"

BlackZarak didn't even have a chance to move as the powerful beam struck him directly in the stomach. There was a loud explosion and when the smoke cleared it was to see only the charred remains of BlackZarak lying on the ground.

"Decepticons, retreat!" Overlord ordered. The Decepticons didn't stop to argue but transformed and flew away.

The Autobots watched them go then turned to look at Sari and Ginrai. "Thank you," Hawk said sincerely.

"You're welcome but can we go home now?" Bumblebee asked.

A/N: 3 reviews please. The next chapter will be the last one and then I'll get started on the sequel.

Don't forget to vote!

A/N/N: Don't forget to review 'Origins: Bumblebee'!


	20. Space Bridge: Home Sweet Home

Masterforce: Animated

Space Bridge: Home Sweet Home

"So what do you think?" Hawk asked.

"It's beautiful!" Sari cried, gazing with delight at the completed space bridge in front of her.

"Does this mean we be going home now?" Jetfire asked.

"Well it's only a prototype," Lander replied, "but it should return you to your home."

"Thank you!" Sari squeezed Hawk so tightly that he swore he could hear his ribs cracking.

"Yes we be thanking you," Jetstorm added.

"We appreciate everything you did for us and for putting us up," Bumblebee shook hands with Hawk and Lander.

"You're welcome," Hawk said then shook hands with Sari, Jetfire, and Jetstorm.

"Well I guess it's time for us to go," Sari said.

Lander pressed a few buttons and the space bridge activated.

"Goodbye," Sari waved to them as she stepped through followed by Bumblebee and the Jet Twins.

Hawk and Lander waved until the four of them had disappeared then lowered their hands. A few minutes later the space bridge became deactivated. "I'm going to miss them," Lander declared.

"Me too," Hawk sighed. "Me too."

* * *

><p>Sari woke up slowly. She sat and looked around. She brightened when she realized that she was back onboard the Elite Guard's ship. She turned her head and saw Bumblebee and the Jet Twins lying next to her. "Hey, Bumblebee, wake up."<p>

Bumblebee groaned and sat up as well. "Where are…" he started then looked down, noticing that he was in robot mode. "I'm normal again!" he yelled happily.

"We be normal too!" the Jet Twins shouted as they woke up. Transforming they flew around the small room, breaking things and ignoring Bumblebee who was trying to get them not to repeat the accident that had happened.

Sari paid the Autobots no attention but went to one of the computers and pressed a few keys. "Hey guys," she called. "We were only gone for one hour."

"Does that mean it was just a dream?" Bumblebee asked sadly then looked startled when a piece of paper slipped out of his chest. He bent down and picked up then smiled. "It wasn't," he showed them the paper. It was actually a picture of them as humans with the Pretenders, Godmasters, Headmaster Juniors, and the Dinobots.

Sari smiled at it as well. "You're right," she agreed. "It wasn't a dream at all."

* * *

><p>"Lugnut!" the loud roar filled the cave that the Decepticons called home and bounced off the ceiling, creating a very obnoxious echo that woke up anything still sleeping.<p>

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" Lugnut bowed respectfully. He was the only Decepticon that respected Megatron. Starscream thought that Megatron was an idiot and Blitzwing…well Blitzwing had three (technically two opinions).

"We need some energy supplies. There is an airbase not far from here. Go steal them," Megatron ordered.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Lugnut bowed once more then left to do his master's bidding.

The airbase outside of Detroit didn't usually have that much business. They were small and so far out of the way that nobody could find them. Therefore, there weren't very many people to witness the giant Decepticon crashing through the ceiling, shooting at everyone in sight. The workers all screamed in panic as they ran, trying to get out of Lugnut's way but succeeding only in running into each other. But there were two workers who didn't run but merely stood there, looking at the Decepticon with bored expressions.

"How dare you pathetic humans challenge the army of Lord Megatron!" he roared. "I shall destroy you for your insolence."

"I don't think so."

At the sound of the new voice Lugnut started and slowly turned around only to see…himself standing there. "Who are you?" he gasped.

"Lugnut," the stranger replied then shot Lugnut, putting the Decepticon in stasis lock.

"Well done, Lugnut," Mega's voice came from a gold bracelet on Hydra's wrist.

"Now we want you to infiltrate their Decepticons and get the world ready for us," Giga said.

"As you wish my lord," Lugnut replied.

Hydra and Buster looked at each other then smiled.

A/N: Here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. A sequel should be released shortly.

Don't forget to review 'Origins: Bumblebee' and to vote!


End file.
